Consequences
by Kiya Sama
Summary: AU *yaoi oriented* K/V, MT/G. Vegeta is sent to Juvenile Hall for a crime he did not commit. He soon quickly learns a few lessons in humility as he joins forces with his superior officer for the ride of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As the title suggested this is AU. This story takes place in modern times. Gohan and Trunks will make an appearance, but they are NOT going to be related to Goku or Vegeta. There will also be no flying, no energy blasts and no Super Saiyans allowed either…^_^;; In this story, our boys, are in their teens again and their ages are as follows:  
  
Gohan - 20  
  
Kakkarrot – 19  
  
Trunks – 19  
  
Vegeta – 18  
  
Okay…enough rambling and now on with the show!!  
  
~ denotes thoughts  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Eight pair of anxious eyes watched as the jury filed back into the courtroom. Each held their breaths as the court clerk walked up to the stern-looking judge to announce their arrival. With a nod, Judge Watson glared reproachfully at the twelve jurors and then barked out in clipped tones,  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
  
The oldest man in the motley crew stood up, swallowing tightly as he quivered beneath the icy stare.  
  
"Yes, your honor." The man replied in a shaky tone. "The jury finds the defendant guilty of third degree assault and burglary and has been recommended to serve four months in the Robert Smith Home for Boys."  
  
A loud 'WHAT?!!' was heard from said defendant, before his companions quickly hushed him as the judge banged on the table for silence and then turned cold eyes to the standing group.  
  
"Vegeta, step up here please?" he commanded, pointing to the glowering young man.  
  
The gravity-defying, spiky haired boy walked up to the judge, not wavering his eyes from the older man's. He refused to be intimidated by his surroundings and he was determined not to show them how much the punishment affected him. He stopped as the judge raised his hands to stall his movements.  
  
"Do you understand your punishment, Vegeta?" The judge said in contempt.  
  
He could not understand why he was still in this district, having to listen to punk kids from rich homes get in trouble all the time. He figured that the Juvenile facility might be at maximum capacity with all the new inmates that arrived each week. It was the same old bullshit. Rich kid goes out for kicks, robs, steals, hijacks a few cars and whoo hoo! It is off to Juvenile School. Sighing inwardly, Judge Watson stared at the new recruit. The boy looked like he didn't give a damn about where he was going to….except for the outburst earlier.  
  
"Well, son. Do you know where you are going to?" He asked again, as Vegeta remained mute.  
  
"Alright, wise guy." He continued, getting pissed off at the insolent attitude. "Since you feel you are too big to answer, I think another month will be in order for you." And raising his voice louder, he announced to the courtroom. "Order!! I hereby sentence Vegeta, to FIVE months in the Juvenile Correction Program. Hopefully, he will learn how to speak coherently by then. Court dismissed!" He finished smugly as he got up from his seat, smirking in satisfaction at the flash of disbelief and then anger on the younger man's face.  
  
"NOOO!! This cannot be happening!! Not to my baby!!"  
  
Vegeta felt his face flare up in embarrassment at his mother's outburst. A snicker followed quickly as his younger sister, Vivian, tried to hide her smile. Obviously, big brother going off to a Home for Boys was going to become the major high point of her conversation with her girlfriends. A strong hand placed itself on his shoulder and it took all of his energy not to swipe it off.  
  
"I am really sorry, son." His father said, rubbing the stiff shoulders in soothing motions.  
  
"Hopefully we can appeal this. I intend to reduce your sentence, Vegeta. I hope you trust me on that one."  
  
Vegeta glared at the scrawny man who called himself a lawyer. He could almost laugh at the stupidity of it all. He had watched as his parents had paid a ridiculous amount of money just to get the man to defend him. Well…so much for that.  
  
The jangling keys of the warden snapped him out of his reverie as his mother's wails became even louder. Smiling ruefully at his family, he stretched out his arms as the cold steel of the handcuffs gripped his wrists. Whispering silent goodbyes to them, he followed the police officer towards the exits to the waiting bus that was to take him to the strictest boot camp in the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had all been a simple prank really. No one was intended to get hurt. I mean, why would they want to hurt a little old lady in a wheelchair. Except for the fact that the pesky old woman had refused to move her contraption out of their way.  
  
"Hey buddy, your first time in the joint?" came a foul breath next to his ear. Vegeta cringed and pulled away slightly, turning around to glare at his acne-faced, sweaty-fleshed seat companion.  
  
~ The joint? What the hell is he talking about? ~  
  
"Actually, Stinky, it is my first time." Vegeta snapped in irritation, hoping that his tone would finally send the message to the slob.  
  
"Huh, huh…" the boy laughed, sniffing through a stuffed nose and spitting out onto the dirty bus floor. "Yeah…this is my second time. Huh..huh…"  
  
~ Good grief! How much farther, before I kill someone on this bus. ~  
  
Turning out to observe their destination through the dingy windows, he noticed that they were now out of the busy city streets and were now headed towards the more desolate roads of the highways. Shifting his wrists, as the tightness of the handcuffs chaffed his skin, he let his mind wander back to the events of that fateful night.  
  
He and his friends had just gone out for a fun ride. It was on a Saturday night and their football team had just won the Regional finals, so all of them had decided to have a night just to relax and have fun; that was until, Rick, the all-star quarterback had made up his mind to rob the local gas station. "Just for kicks." He had said. And like the stupid little sheep they were, they had all agreed. They had walked into the store, posed as casual shoppers, while they had stuffed their windbreakers with pretty much crappy stuff, bubble gum, candy, little odds and ends, just your basic crap. One of the guys had the sudden bright idea to do a stick-up and had pulled out his father's gun, pointing it at the now startled shopkeeper. Vegeta had gotten pissed off at that point, his head buzzing a bit after all the alcohol he had consumed earlier in the evening, because he hadn't wanted to get involved in this way.  
  
Someone had called the police and the boys had tried to make a quick getaway, only to be confronted by an old woman who seemed to have trouble maneuvering her wheelchair. Problem was, the old lady was right behind their convertible and try as hard as they might to move the woman along, she had refused to leave. Bobby, the guy with the gun, had pointed the weapon at the woman in frustration and just at that minute, the patrol cars had screeched their way into the parking lot and the rest, as they say, was history.  
  
Their parents, except for him, had bailed out all the other guys. His father had decided that his son was innocent and so had called the stupid lawyer. Now, he was going to the Home just because of the useless man's weak defense. At the back of his mind, Vegeta figured his father did it just to punish him. This wasn't exactly the first time he had gotten himself in trouble.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head back up as the sound of opening metal gates filled his ears.  
  
~ Man! This place is huge! ~  
  
Surrounded by very high, brick walls lined with electrical barbed wires for added protection, The Robert Smith Home for Boys was an impressive building. From the outside, the structure looked like one of those old world universities. High turrets and large windows graced the large castle- like building. The gardens and estate that surrounded the buildings were lush and fertile. It could have been a peaceful place or a place for a little rest and relaxation except for the armed guards and military clad men or boys that walked around the facility.  
  
The bus slowly came to a stop beside one of the many smaller buildings, appropriately named BLOCK 'A'. A line of armed guards stood waiting for the new arrivals and Vegeta felt a slow prickle of nervousness as the most intimidating person he had ever seen stepped out of the line and onto the front of the bus. Dressed in complete army combat uniform with a hat placed firmly on his head, the burly-looking man saluted the bus driver and then began making his way into the vehicle.  
  
The bus seemed to quiver and shake as the man made his way into the bus. All the boys visibly shrunk in fear as he glared at them with icy blue chips. He seemed to occupy the bus and he was basically sucking out the air from it as well. Vegeta noticed that his seat companion had begun wheezing in an apparent panic attack and several other boys had begun whispering…probably prayers…. behind him.  
  
Vegeta watched as a grim smirk graced the man's sour visage. Puffing out his chest, the man bellowed out in a voice that sounded eerily like thunder.  
  
"Welcome boys!! I am Major General Flint and I will be your new living nightmare!! I hope you kissed your mommies and daddies goodbye, because from now on, I will be your lord and master! I rule this kingdom and YOU are my slaves! You will eat, sleep and breathe me! I will make you suffer, so do not expect any mercy from me if you screw up!! Some of you already know me and so do not expect anything different! Step outside boys and come and see your new shin dings!! Welcome to Juvenile Hell!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, please leave a review. I would really like to know what you guys think of it…and all ye flamers bring it on! I am ready for ya! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

/Yips for joy and does a backflip/ O.o;;….gomen…  
  
Yeah!! Seems you guys like it so far! Thanks for the nifty reviews! It gives us incentive you know. Oh, and reply to Z, the idea does sound like it comes from 'Sleepers', but I don't think it will go that far or take that direction…./shudders/ too creepy for me….Anyways enough rambling! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
~ denotes thoughts  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
~ Darn it! How long is this going to take? ~  
  
The sun was beginning to bake his skin and he was beginning to sweat profusely. They had eventually filed out of the bus and now they were all made to stand in a line, as their names were being called out and assigned to their various sleeping quarters. Since, his name started with a 'V' he was going to be the last name called. ~ Every fucking time. ~ He had even contemplated changing his name to Aaaaron (yes, with all the extra 'a's) at some point.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Major Flint bellowed.  
  
~ About time. ~  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" He replied, raising his voice louder than necessary. Walking up to the scowling man, he tried to salute with his chained hands, which of course didn't quite work out right and he ended up stumbling a bit. Trying to regain his balance, he felt himself being lifted up by the scruff of his shirt and raised slowly till he was looking straight into icy blue eyes.  
  
"A funnyman." Major Flint snapped curtly. "How cute. Captain?! What rooms do we have left?!"  
  
"Sir, Rooms 121C and 122D, sir!" came the reply.  
  
"Aren't those in the senior quarters, Captain?!" Flint said in an exasperated way. "These are new recruits remember?!"  
  
"Umm…we are out of rooms in the junior quarters, sir." The other man replied, fearing the commanding officers' wrath.  
  
Mumbling something about incompetent officers, he bellowed out again, spraying a good amount of saliva on Vegeta's face. "Alright! I want 'Mr. Funnyman' here to be in Room 121C! Who occupies that space, Captain?"  
  
Checking through his sheaf of papers, the Captain finally replied just as Flint was about to lose his patience.  
  
"Sir! First Lieutenant Kakkarrot, sir!"  
  
Vegeta watched as the Major's face broke into a grim smile. "Is that right?" he spoke in a smug tone. "Well, Funnyman. It looks like you are going to be rooming with your superior officer. Captain! Contact Lt. Kakkarrot and make sure his quarters are ready for his 'new' companion!" Dropping Vegeta like a sack of potatoes, he pivoted around and began barking out orders and instructions, not caring if he had broken the younger mans' bones or not.  
  
Vegeta grimaced as his legs buckled beneath him and he glanced up at the pitying looks that fell his way. Feeling himself get angry at the pathetic display he was putting up, he jerked to his feet and went back to his place on the line, scowling in irritation as he recognized the person next to him.  
  
"Don't worry." Acne boy, breathed softly. "If you sorta, kinda, disappeared for a while maybe he won't notice you anymore."  
  
Vegeta snorted as he kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him. Hopefully his new roommate would at least be more tolerable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GET DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"  
  
"SIR, YES, SIR!!"  
  
Twenty bodies collapsed to the floor and began a series of rapid pushups as they obeyed the commands of First Lieutenant Kakkarrot. The said Lieutenant paced and walked down the row of boys making sure that no one slacked off and tried to weasel their way out of it.  
  
The Lieutenant was proud of his squadron. It was hard to believe that just a month ago they had all been a bunch of whiny crybabies. The change was pretty amazing. His no nonsense attitude combined with his rapid wit, had made him such a trusted and reliable young leader at his age.  
  
It was also hard to believe that just five years ago, he had been sent here for second-degree assault and attempted murder. Being born and raised on the streets, Kakkarrot was a young man who displayed wisdom far beyond his years. Years of physical and mental abuse from his father had toughened him and he had proven his worth in this hellhole for five long years. At nineteen, he was already a First Lieutenant, something some of his other friends had failed to achieve. You had to be tough to survive a place like this. He knew that first hand. It hadn't helped that he wasn't exactly ugly to look at and so those first few years as a new recruit, had been lessons in tolerance, patience and pain.  
  
His father had eventually died in a street shootout and he had had nowhere else to go. Since he was doing so well in the Home, the General of the facility had made him stay as a permanent resident. It wasn't so bad when it came down to it. The Home had pretty much decent sleeping accommodation. The classes were great and the food was…okay, so he had tasted better, but at least it was better than nothing at all. He winced as he remembered the days he had gone without food as a form of punishment.  
  
There were, of course, some dark sides to the House that he would rather not try to remember, but they always seemed to resurface in his nightmares.  
  
"Wow…he is such a pretty boy, isn't he?"  
  
Kakkarrot swallowed through suddenly parched lips. ~ Do not think about it!! ~ He screamed soundlessly, as his hands began to feel sweaty.  
  
"Come here, pretty boy. Lets' see what you have got!!" His breath began coming out in short breathless pants. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head rapidly to erase the awful voices.  
  
"Ooohh, lookie guys! He is hung as a bull!" Cruel laughter, searing, burning, the pain, oh, the pain…  
  
"LIEUTENANT!!"  
  
Kakkarrot snapped out of his dark thoughts and raised fevered eyes to his appointed squadron leader.  
  
"We are done, sir." The boy said, giving his commander a worried look.  
  
"That's…that's fine, Private. Report back to your quarters and have them assemble again at 1800 hours." He said huskily, straightening himself out and giving the other boy a small smile and a quick salute.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!"  
  
Kakkarrot watched as his boys, which was odd, considering that some were his age mates or even a bit older, filed neatly towards their various extra curricular activities. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his fatigues, he began strolling towards the offices, with the intention of finding out when his next vacation time came up. He always looked forward to those moments for it was the only time he could really let loose and relax.  
  
"Helllooo, Lieutenant…" came the drawl of his best friend, as he felt strong hands drop across his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Trunks." Kakkarrot smiled as he took in the sight of the lavender haired boy. Trunks was still a Second Lieutenant, but that didn't stop the two men from hanging out every once in a while. Trunks had come into the facility a year after Kakkarrot, having been charged with assault and shoplifting, and both boys had gone through the same painful initiation rites. It had been worse for the lavender haired boy though. He was too handsome for his own good, which around these parts was not considered a good thing. The fact that Trunks had worn his hair much longer in the earlier days made him a target for all the senior officers back then and needless to say, Kakkarrot had been the boy's support group after each painful session with the older men. He had listened and had wept with him on certain nights, each of them slowly becoming attached to the other. Trunks had also ended up becoming a permanent resident of the Home, since he had been raised in a foster home all his life; he had felt no need to go back there. Sighing, Kakkarrot glanced at the other boy and said softly,  
  
"I gotta go check if I have my vacation papers out yet."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Shit! Forgot to check mine as well. Guess I will have to go with you."  
  
"Hn…you think Gohan has gotten his own yet?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Gohan was also one of their best friends. A year older than the both of them, Gohan had been in the Home before their arrival. He had been charged with attempted murder, which was kind of odd, considering that now, Gohan was the most admired and respected young officers in the Home. At just twenty, he was already a Captain and was in charge of over several hundred new recruits. Unlike Kakkarrot and Trunks, however, Gohan did have a home he could go back to whenever he liked. All three had spent several holidays and vacations at the huge ranch owned by his father. Gohan had served his time at the Home, but he had wanted to remain as a volunteer, with his reason for staying, as a way to help other boys improve in life.  
  
"How's your squad doing?" Kakkarrot asked, smirking, as he knew that Trunks always seemed to have trouble with his crew.  
  
"Geez, Ka-Chan. You know how those bakas are. I always get stuck with the losers. It's not fair!"  
  
Kakkarrot was about to burst out laughing at the pouting look on his friends' face when he heard his name being called. Spinning around, both boys faced their friend Gohan, who was coming towards them at a brisk pace. His usual good-natured face was set in a frown, which meant that he had either bad news or….really bad news.  
  
"About time I found you, Kakkarrot." He said, reaching his two friends and saluting in greeting (since they were in public of course). "Major Flint wants you in your quarters immediately. It seems you are about to have a new roommate or something."  
  
"What?!" Kakkarrot shouted in disbelief. "What the fuck do I need a roommate for? Don't I even get to enjoy my own space, anymore?!"  
  
"Not until you become Captain, you don't." Gohan said smugly, before becoming serious again. "Seriously, Kakkarrot, I think you need to go. I mean we just got a whole busload of recruits and the facility does not have enough room for them. So you all will have to make some sacrifices. Hey, at least it's just for five months, then you can have your freedom again." He finished, smiling at the frown on the other boy's face.  
  
"Do I get a roommate, too?" Trunks asked, holding his breath for his own bad news.  
  
Gohan turned and grinned at him. "Not yet, Trunks. But I have no doubt; you are going to get one sooner or later. Kakkarrot, I need you to follow me."  
  
"Sure." He replied, still not happy about the new developments. "Hey, Trunks could you check to see if my vacation papers are out yet, I think I am going to need it sooner than necessary."  
  
"Will do. See ya later, Ka-Chan." Sniggering as Gohan rolled his eyes at the endearment.  
  
Kakkarrot was no longer in the mood for laughter and jokes. This was not the way he had envisioned his evening. He loved his quarters. He had transformed it into his own sanctuary and he cherished his few moments of privacy, and now…Chikuso! He didn't need a new roommate, especially not a new recruit. Most of them, from experience, were first class a-holes and seemed to have this huge chip on their shoulders, bad attitudes and worse, terrible personal hygiene habits. Shivering slightly, he remembered the last roommate he had had. It had NOT been a fun experience.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kakkarrot." Gohan said softly, noticing his friend's tense body language. "I bet you might end up getting someone who is pretty level-headed for a psycho."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Gohan." Kakkarrot replied curtly as they headed into the senior sleeping quarters.  
  
The two men walked down the long hallway, greeting other fellow officers. As they approached Kakkarrot's room, they could see the Major outside his door glaring at someone already inside the room.  
  
"Sir!" Gohan and Kakkarrot saluted smartly, as they came up to the frowning man.  
  
"Captain! Lieutenant! At ease!" Flint replied curtly. Turning to Gohan, he continued, "Thank you, Captain. You will be briefed later on."  
  
"Yes, sir." Gohan replied as he gave a small reassuring smile to his friend before heading out of the building.  
  
"Lieutenant!" The Major began. "I have a new roommate for you. I know you will not like the intrusion, but it cannot be helped. This is crunch time, son! And you would have to deal with it. Have I made myself clear?!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Came the toneless reply.  
  
"Private Vegeta! Get your no-good ass out here and meet your superior officer and new roommate!"  
  
Kakkarrot heard a quiet mumble or grumble before the slight figure made his appearance. Cold, onyx eyes flashed with contempt and derision at him before going into a blank stare. Kakkarrot dug his fingers into his skin as he clenched his fists in growing anger at the sight of his new roommate. Yep! The guy had 'attitude' plastered all over him and the one thing he couldn't stand were people who felt that they were too big for their own britches.  
  
Through clenched teeth, he began the usual protocol. "Welcome, Private. I am First Lieutenant Kakkarrot and I will be your new roommate…"  
  
"And squadron leader." The Major added.  
  
Kakkarrot swiveled around in shock. His squadron leader?! Goddamit, why was this happening to him?!  
  
"Sir! I already have a squad that is filled to capacity. I cannot have any more recruits!"  
  
"There is no room for discussion in the matter, Lieutenant! You have been assigned new recruits and that is all there is to it! Have a nice day!" Saluting, Flint turned away and shut the door to the room with a bang, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
Kakkarrot was still fuming at the last bit of news, when he heard the rustling sound behind him, snapping his head around he found that Vegeta was already making himself comfortable on the extra bed that had been brought into the room. Gritting his teeth, Kakkarrot stalked over to the lying man, as lazy onyx eyes stared at him in insolence. Hissing in his breath, he snapped angrily to his new roommate.  
  
"Alright, Private. I think we need to set some ground rules here. Don't you think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next part coming soon! Promise! So leave a kind (or in some cases bad) word or two and goodluck will come your way! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Again, a big thanks to all you lovely folks for reviewing! No more back flips today…oi…broke my back last time…and since it seems like italics doesn't show up here, I will have to use something else to denote those.  
  
~ denotes thoughts  
  
/ / denotes italicized words or sentences.  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
"I think we need to set some ground rules here. Don't you think?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the taller boy with irritation. ~ He is about my age and here he is talking to me like I am in kindergarten or something. Just because of some stupid ranking. ~ Snorting, he sat up and returned the icy glare from Kakkarrot with a non-committal look.  
  
Short of exploding in anger, Kakkarrot decided to talk to the smaller boy in a mature manner. It wouldn't do for him to lose his temper on the first day. Sitting himself on his own bed, which was across from the other. He leaned forward and began speaking in as calm a voice as he could manage,  
  
"For starters, I am to be addressed as either Sir, or Lieutenant. Is that clear?" Not waiting for a reply, since he was sure none was forthcoming, he continued. "Secondly, I am very picky about the people I share a certain amount of space with. Obviously you have a very nasty attitude, which is something that I do not tolerate. Hopefully, you have better personal hygiene basics than my last roommate, and since you are on my squad, I expect you to be on your toes at all times. I hate, repeat HATE, people who try to mess up everyone else's routine, just because they can't get their lousy asses in gear!"  
  
By this time, he had gotten off the bed and was now pacing up and down the spartan room, reeling off instructions a mile a minute. Vegeta tried to keep up with all the rules and what-not from his commanding officer, but he was failing miserably at it. He had had a long day and all he wanted to do was shut his eyes and go to sleep. But Lieutenant-boy here wasn't going to make it any easier for him. Feeling his eyes droop in sleep, he shook his head and tried to keep them open again.  
  
~ Don't know how long I can keep this up…~  
  
"Oh and another thing! I insist you keep yourself tidy at all times! Do I make myself clear?!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Spinning away from his position at the window, Kakkarrot nearly blew a blood vessel as he saw the dozing boy passed out on the bed.  
  
~ Grrrrrr….Deep breaths, Kakkarrot. Deep breaths. ~  
  
Calming himself down, he made up his mind that he would let the boy sleep for now, but once it was time for the nitty gritty, there would be no mercy. Slipping out of the room quietly, he headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He what?!" Gohan asked in surprise, as he stared at Kakkarrot over their lunches.  
  
"He fucking fell asleep on me!" He replied, scowling as his two friends began snickering in amusement. "Yeah…well laugh all you want. At least I don't make my entire squad go into a slumber party."  
  
Gohan burst out laughing as the smile on Trunks' face was replaced with a pout and a frown.  
  
"Yeah…well at least I didn't get dumped twice in a row!" Trunks spat out, forcefully digging his fork into his mashed potatoes and chewing with a vengeance as Kakkarrot and Gohan went into fits of laughter.  
  
It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was beginning to fill up with senior officers and some junior recruits. Today's menu, Chicken and veggies with a side order of mashed potatoes, which by the way, Trunks loved to death. The three boys always sat together whenever they had a chance to eat at the same time, and it was always something they looked forward to. Except for the few intrusions, like right now.  
  
"Whoa! Lookie here, Jason. It's the pretty boys convention. May we join, pweeeeease?!!"  
  
The three boys gripped their eating utensils tighter and kept their faces in as neutral a stare as possible, ignoring the snickers and laughter from the older men. Kakkarrot felt like bashing someone's face in. He hated it whenever the older officers began picking on them. Even though he was higher ranked than some of them, they never failed to put him in his place. Chugging his drink in a gulp, he hissed through clenched teeth to the others.  
  
"I am going back to my squad. I have a meeting with them in a few minutes. See you guys later."  
  
Receiving nods in return, Kakkarrot got up to leave the table when he was suddenly tripped. Landing with a painful thud on his face, he felt his whole body go hot with embarrassment and anger at the spatter of laughter that floated out to him.  
  
"Looks like Lt. Kakkabrat has a case of bad footies!!"  
  
Picking himself up, he dusted off the food in deliberate gestures and then slowly picked up his tray. He was supposed to be used to this stuff by now, but it was always the same. The humiliation, especially in front of the new recruits. A burly shadow blocked his path as he raised his eyes to stare at his tormentor. Second Lieutenant Asuza was always out for him, since the day he set foot into the Home. He had even more cause to be upset with Kakkarrot because of his ranking; after all he was older than the bastard and had been in here much longer.  
  
"Going somewhere, Lieutenant?" Asuza asked, sneering in derision.  
  
"I have a meeting with my squad…."  
  
"I don't give a fuck what meeting you have or do not have! You and I have a score to settle, Lieutenant. Remember?" He continued, sticking his face closer to the younger man's.  
  
Oh, he remembered all right. Kakkarrot had caught Asuza and his cronies spray painting the General's new car and being the good citizen he was, he had reported the incident, resulting in Asuza's temporary suspension and withdrawal of his promotion.  
  
"You have a new recruit, right?" Asuza said, a sly grin crossing his face.  
  
"Yeah…"Kakkarrot began, feeling his heart sink at the imminent request.  
  
"I don't have to tell you what to do. See you later, Kakkabrat!" He howled in grim laughter, slapping a hand across the tense shoulders.  
  
~ Shit! Please forgive me, Vegeta, for what I am about to do. ~  
  
It couldn't be helped. Private Vegeta was about to be welcomed to the Home in the rudest way possible, and Kakkarrot was powerless to stop it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, just like that…" Vegeta moaned softly as he felt himself being stroked with gentle, yet eager strokes. He groaned as soft, warm lips traced a delicious path down his throat. "Oh…yes….harder, please!" He arched his back off the warm grass, as sudden bright rays of sunlight hit his face. It was blinding. Trying to wade off the lights he tried to reclaim back the warmth, when a sudden,  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF THE BED, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" was heard.  
  
Vegeta felt himself being yanked off the bed and he landed with a painful thud to the floor. Opening his eyes, he saw two completely black-clad figures with flashlights looking at him with faint amusement. Feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, he wondered how much of his dreams they had heard.  
  
"Get a move on, Junior!! Let's go!!" Before he could think, he felt himself being blindfolded and his hands tied up in twine before being led out of the room.  
  
"Goddammit! Could you guys take it easy?!!" he complained as he was roughly pushed and shoved. Snickers were his only replies as he felt the coolness of the night airbrush against his body. "Hey!! Where are you taking me to?!" He shouted in growing panic and confusion. He knew all about initiation rites and what-not that took place in colleges, but he wasn't really sure about this place. He grunted with pain as he tripped over a stone or rock-like object. They seemed to be walking through a forest of some sort. He could feel the crunch of the dead, fall leaves beneath his feet and he felt the light slaps of twigs from trees hit his face. He could smell something burning too, probably a fire.  
  
~ Oh no! Please don't let them burn something or me! ~  
  
Finally, they reached their destination and the blindfold was taken off his eyes as he was pushed to the ground in a kneeling position. Blinking rapidly to get himself adjusted to the light, he saw that he was in a small opening in an obvious woodland area. A bonfire graced the middle of the opening as he spied several other people tied up and in kneeling positions like himself around the fire. Surrounding the kneeling boys were a ring of black-clad figures with only openings for eyes to show through. Feeling a nervous flutter of fear at the pit of his stomach he noticed that the figures all had wicked-looking knives in their possessions. Swallowing tightly, he watched as the obvious leader of the group stepped out of the ring and suddenly announced in a loud booming voice,  
  
"In the custom and tradition of the Home, you are about to take part in the initiation rites! If you do not survive this, you will not be allowed to make it through the night! Your stay in the Home will be a painful one! Untie them!"  
  
Vegeta released a grateful sigh, as his hands were untied. Rubbing his chaffed wrists in slow motions he tried to take a quick look at his surroundings. Many of the other new recruits were pretty much in a state of fear, themselves. They already had the dazed looks on their faces and Vegeta snorted inwardly at them, reminding himself that he would not let these bakas get to him.  
  
"Begin initiation. Strip off all items of clothing!!"  
  
For a moment, none of the boys moved as the words sunk in slowly. Strip? How could they strip?! It was freezing cold and…  
  
"Do you morons need earphones?!! I said… 'STRIP!!'"  
  
With shaking fingers and jerky movements the boys began to remove their clothes, glancing in fear at the glares they received from the intimidating figures. Vegeta felt the bite of the cold sink into his skin as he removed his shirt. They had been given new uniform sets as they had made their way into the building earlier in the day; so most of them were dressed in their army fatigues and boots. Removing those slowly, he realized that he was the only one still left and everyone was staring at him with impatience. Giving a small apologetic smile, he began to strip even faster, till he was standing completely and totally nude. He tried hard not to shiver as a gust of wind passed through making all the naked boys whimper at their loss of clothing.  
  
"Alright, you miserable lowlifes! Look ahead of you, to your right! There is an obstacle course about ten miles in length. There will be climbing, running, dodging, and you will wade through muck, my friends! If you survive, your reward awaits you at the end of the race! If you fall or stumble, you will start all over again, no matter where your current position is, do you understand?!"  
  
"SIR, YES, SIR!"  
  
"Good!! Recruits ready?! Set!! Go!!"  
  
Vegeta, who wanted to get this over and done with, set off at break-neck speed. This was the survival of the fittest and he had no time to waste with nice or fair play. Shoving the other recruits out of his way, he began running towards the obstacle course. For the next two hours, he would climb ropes; scale over rope fences, brick walls; slush through muddy waters; crawl under low traps and climb up, only to slide down through a mountain of mud. He was beginning to hitch in painful gasps of air now and it didn't help that they weren't allowed to take breathers. He watched as some of the other boys either collapsed with exhaustion or were kicked back up by the officers and yelled at for being such wimps or crybabies. Gritting his teeth in determination, he began climbing up yet another rope bridge. Leaning against the thick ropes for a little rest, he howled in pain as he felt the whip hit his back.  
  
"Who said you could have a rest? Move it!!"  
  
He began moving back up again, reaching the top and then falling down to the other side. Picking himself back up quickly, he half stumbled, half ran towards the finish line. As far as he could see, he had only one more mud stream to pass through. Getting to the murky depths, he began wading into the brown waters, trying to catch in fistfuls of air. His lungs were at bursting point, his muscles ached and his back was still hurting from the lashes he had received. He stumbled and gagged as he felt the dirty water slip into his mouth. Spitting it out, he got back up and forced himself to move forward. He was beginning to feel faint. He wasn't sure he could make it to the other end.  
  
~ I HAVE TO!! I CAN'T LET THEM GET TO ME! ~  
  
He could see the line of officers waiting for him. He tried to see if there were any other recruits with him. It seemed that he was the only one for the moment, until he saw another figure wade past him.  
  
~ What the…? ~  
  
Clenching his teeth, he began to push himself even faster, although all his muscles protested the extra strain. He couldn't let the newcomer beat him. They were now neck and neck and he could hear some of the officers at the end of the bank cheer them on.  
  
With a final shove, Vegeta dove onto the shore, beating the other boy by a hand's length. Collapsing onto the shore in relief and exhaustion, he sucked in gusts of air as his body trembled violently with pain. Coughing out the excess murk he had swallowed, he barely registered the congratulations that were thrown his way. Managing only a small smile, Vegeta passed out, content that he had at least won his first challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eep! Didn't mean to put poor Veggie through all that, but don't worry, it gets better! Don't forget to leave a review ^-^. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

/does another jig/ thanks everyone! I will try to update as quickly as I can. All your nice words really make this thing go faster. Enjoy!  
  
// denotes italicized words  
  
~ denotes thoughts  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
"Private Vegeta!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Private Vegeta!"  
  
"Umm…he is not here, sir." One of the boys finally answered.  
  
"Where the fuck is he then?!" Kakkarrot yelled in frustration. All this week it had been the same crap. Vegeta always came late for squad formation. He didn't get it. He always made sure he woke Vegeta up every morning. But somehow, the sullen boy never seemed to make it on time for anything. Not for early morning warm-ups, not for any meals… nothing. Gritting his teeth in anger, he swiveled around as running feet were heard.  
  
~ Geez…look who decided to drop by. ~  
  
Kakkarrot glared at the smirking boy as he was saluted in a mocking way.  
  
"Private Vegeta reporting for squad formation, sir!" He barked out, with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"This is the fifth time, Private. I am at the end of my patience with you." Kakkarrot spat out in clipped tones. "I am afraid I have no other choice but to send you to the Major."  
  
"But I had to go to the sick bay, Lieutenant. See…I have a permission slip." Vegeta said smugly, shoving the paper into his superior officer's grasp. Kakkarrot stared at the paper in disgust. It seemed that Vegeta always had a ready answer whenever he was late. The paper looked legitimate enough and he could find no fault in it.  
  
"I wonder why you keep going to the sick bay, Private. Perhaps you want to check your head for brain freeze?" Kakkarrot drawled, earning sniggers from the crew, and unable to stop the smug grin that filled his visage as Vegeta clenched his jaw in anger. "Get back in line, Private. I will deal with you later."  
  
Kakkarrot watched as the scowling boy walked to his position. Giving the orders, he led his squad through the grounds of the Home, chanting marching songs as they paraded around the large estate. He nodded in recognition as he passed Trunks and his motley crew. He smiled softly to himself, as the two of them shared a brief but poignant look. Suddenly feeling the back of his skin prickle with awareness, he spun around sharply to stare at amused obsidian eyes that had somehow caught the look. Feeling his face heat up at being discovered, he swiveled back around and raised his voice louder, continuing with his chanting, not wanting to find out what the other boy was thinking.  
  
Since the night of the initiation, he had barely had a one-on-one conversation with his roommate. Kakkarrot always made sure that the only opportunity to speak was either during squad meetings or meal times, when he was forced to eat with his crew. Other than that, he basically kept away from his quarters. Leaving early in the morning and only returning hours after official lights-out, when he was sure that Vegeta would be asleep.  
  
From the little he had seen, however, he knew that Vegeta was different from his past roommate or any other new recruit he had had. Gohan was right. Vegeta was pretty levelheaded for a psycho. He had found out why Vegeta had been sent here and he had been a bit stunned at the ridiculous sentence. Vegeta still walked around with an attitude and Kakkarrot was gradually beginning to get tired of it. He was still disrespectful and he had a smugness about him that Kakkarrot wanted to smack off. Smirking to himself, he decided that some form of punishment was required for the wise ass.  
  
~ It's about time you got cut down to size, Vegeta. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta shoved his dirty laundry into his laundry bag, humming softly to himself. So far, so good. It hadn't been so bad after that first night and he had sort of gained a lot of respect from some of the officers, although there were some he could rather do without. The one person he seemed to enjoy annoying, however, was his own roommate and squad leader.  
  
~ Lieutenant Kakkarrot. ~ He mused, smiling slightly as he rolled the name across his tongue.  
  
"Kakkarrot." He said softly, feeling his cheeks heat up and not really understanding the reason for it. Sitting down on the bed with a 'plop', he rested his chin on his hands and stared at the empty made bed across from him. For the past week, he had barely spoken to the other boy. It seemed like he was deliberately avoiding personal contact with him or something.  
  
He allowed his eyes to wander around the Spartan-like room. The only other sort of furniture in the room consisted of a desk and chair that was placed next to one of the windows that overlooked the lawns of the Senior Mess. No pictures, no posters, no real luxury item, unless you counted the small CD player that was placed next to his dresser. Vegeta had never heard any music played on it though and he wondered if he could borrow it. He had also noticed Kakkarrot's impeccable neatness. Every thing of his was kept in order. Uniforms were hung or folded neatly, shoes and boots polished and shined, all kept in neat rows, Vegeta almost gagged at the sight. The boy was like a walking book on how a soldier's room ought to be. Perfect. Just like Kakkarrot himself.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he felt himself go hard at the thought of his handsome commanding officer. Oh, yeah, he had noticed all right. Shifting uncomfortably, he cursed himself for feeling that way and then jumping up, he began heading out of the room and towards the Laundromat. His mind wandered again to the little incident he had witnessed earlier in the day. If he had blinked he would have missed it, but he hadn't, and so he had seen the soft look that had passed between the two officers.  
  
~ Probably have a thing going. ~  
  
He wondered idly why he felt upset about that. It was none of his business after all. Hell! Kakkarrot could have anyone he wanted, if he liked, so why should it bother him?  
  
~ Admit it, Vegeta. You hate the fact that he ignores you. ~  
  
"Hey, Private!" Vegeta jerked out from his reverie as one of the senior officers approached him. Saluting in return, he answered curtly, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be going to the laundry room now, would you?"  
  
"Umm…yes…"  
  
"Great!! Hey, Mark, someone is going to the laundry! You better get out your stuff!" Turning back to the now scowling Vegeta, the officer flashed a toothy grin and then shoved a big bag of dirty laundry into the startled boy's arms. "Here you go, Private. You will help me, won't you? I like my uniforms lightly starched. Okay? Thanks, buddy!"  
  
Before Vegeta could say another word, Mark, rushed out of his room with an even bigger bag of clothes. Dumping them on Vegeta, he gushed out as well, "I want mine with no starch at all. Iron them neatly and with the crease and all. Thanks, bud!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth, feeling his fury growing. He was not the resident Laundromat. Why couldn't the fools go there themselves? Vegeta's troubles did not end there, however. By the time he got to the laundry room, he had accumulated six bags of laundry with instructions so jumbled up, he wasn't really sure who wanted what done to his uniform.  
  
~ Kuso! At this rate, I will never make it on time to squad formation. And I don't have any good excuse this time. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! ~  
  
And with an angry snort, he began shoving in the whites, not caring who owned what, into the washing machines. The faster he got these things done, the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We did it, Kakkarrot. Hand over the money." The blond boy said, grinning at the spiky-haired boy.  
  
"Here, here!" Kakkarrot replied, grinning in reply as he paid all his accomplices.  
  
"Should we move on to plan B?" Mark asked, excited at the thought of further torturing the short-tempered recruit.  
  
"You got the stuff?" Kakkarrot asked, turning to glance at his best friend.  
  
"Right here…" Trunks said, smirking in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta felt his eyes get heavy as he followed the gentle motions of the washing machine. Finally giving in to the temptation, he fell into a slight doze, never noticing the two shadows that slipped into the laundry room.  
  
Jerking awake with a start, he looked at his watch and panicked slightly, realizing how late it was becoming. Seeing that the wash was done, he opened up the washing machine and nearly had a heart attack at the sight in front of him.  
  
~ Oh! No! What happened?! ~  
  
All the whites had suddenly turned….BRIGHT ORANGE!! How was he going to explain this to the officers? Could his day possibly get any worse? Biting his lower lip in consternation, he pushed the shirts back in and pouring a generous amount of bleach into the machine, he put it back on and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be extremely late for squad formation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!!! MAN! You should have seen his face!! It was fucking priceless!!" Trunks laughed, clutching his stomach as the memory of the shock on Vegeta's face replayed in his mind again.  
  
Kakkarrot smiled softly as his friends enjoyed the after effects of the pranks they had pulled. At the moment, he had to meet with his squadron and as expected Vegeta was not going to make it. If anything, he would bet his marbles that Vegeta would be stuck in the laundry room for a very, very long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta's stomach growled with hunger. He hadn't had a bite to eat since breakfast. He had missed lunch and now dinner because of this stupid laundry. Kicking another washing machine in anger, he glanced at his watch again, and saw that it was almost eleven in the evening. He had been in here for over eight hours, all because of the stupid orange coloring. He was lucky he hadn't been caught here yet….  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Mr. Funnyman himself?"  
  
Vegeta spun around and stared open-mouthed at a very smug-looking Major.  
  
~ Just fucking brilliant! Say goodnight to sleep. ~  
  
"I can explain, sir…." Vegeta began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarrot laced his hands behind his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. Looking at the clock again, he saw that it was almost three in the morning. He needed to get up in another two hours and yet his roommate had not shown up. Turning his head, he looked at the empty bed and felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't care really, he tried to tell himself. After all, Vegeta had it coming. The boy deserved the treatment for being such a rude and wisecracking baka.  
  
Shifting restlessly within his sheets, he wondered if this experience would change the sullen boy. He doubted it. A part of Kakkarrot hated the cocky attitude, but yet deep inside, another part of him admired the courage and determination that he displayed. He had watched Vegeta throughout the race and had felt a burst of reluctant pride as he had finished the race ahead of his closest competitor by just a hand's length. Now, if he could only tone down the cocky attitude….  
  
He froze as the door to the room opened up slowly. Through hooded eyes, he watched as Vegeta staggered into the room, shutting the door softly behind him and landing with a heavy thud on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes or boots.  
  
It was too soft at first. Kakkarrot almost missed hearing it, if he hadn't strained his ears. He felt something stir in his chest, something he had sworn he would never do, to feel compassion for someone else. But there it was.  
  
Vegeta was sobbing.  
  
Soft, hitching noises that could almost be mistaken for harsh breathing. Kakkarrot gritted his teeth and turned his head away to face the wall. He didn't want to comfort the crying boy. He forced himself to ignore him, reminding himself that Vegeta needed to learn his lesson, by any means necessary. And so shutting his eyes and ears, he fell into restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww….tis getting to the good parts soon people! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Vegeta slipped into his loose green tracksuit pants and shoved the black tank top over his head. Running fingers through his hair, he grimaced as the pain shot through his arms again. Although it had been a week since the incident happened, the memories and pain he had suffered at the hands of Major Flint, were still etched deeply in his mind.  
  
The Major had refused to listen to his explanation on why he had been stuck in the laundry room at such an ungodly hour and he had made Vegeta run with his bare feet in the freezing night cold around the large outdoor race track for more than an hour. To top all that, he had had to do over fifty pushups. Already fatigued with lack of food and exhaustion he had collapsed a few times, but the Major would have none of that, kicking or shoving Vegeta until he had begun begging for mercy.  
  
Growling low in his throat, Vegeta clenched his fists and cursed himself for displaying that much vulnerability. He was determined to show that no matter what happened, he was never going to give in, especially not to Flint. As for his roommate, Vegeta had noticed that Kakkarrot couldn't quite seem to meet his eyes anymore.  
  
~ I bet he had something to do with it. ~  
  
The thought only angered him further and he slammed his fists into his gym locker, causing the other recruits in there, to stare at him in fear and shock.  
  
It was free time now, and the recruits had the opportunity to pick a sport that they were good at. For the next two hours, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Vegeta had signed up for the martial arts classes, partly because he loved it and was pretty good at it, the second being that it was the only way he could let out his frustrations and aggressions. He couldn't get himself a sparring partner though, due to the fact that he always seemed to scare his opponents away with his over zealousness. Banging his locker shut, he walked out of the room, not giving a second glance at all the looks he received, some more interested than others. He was aware of the extra glances he had been getting from some of the older officers and it always sent a wave of both fear and excitement at the thought of himself being attractive to members of his own sex. He had figured out that most of the guys here, gay or not, seemed to have had the experience of 'doing it' with their fellow mates. He had gotten subtle offers, but he couldn't seem to get himself to actually go for it. The one person he really seemed to have an interest in was the one who could care less about him.  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of his stray thoughts, he pushed open the doors to the gym and searched for a suitable prey amongst the many waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The three boys tightened their training gi and grinned at each other in anticipation. They enjoyed using their free time to basically kick each other's butts in their fights. Shutting his locker, Trunks turned to the others and asked,  
  
"So what is it going to be today? Double assault or one-on-one?"  
  
"Double." Gohan replied quickly, before Kakkarrot could say one on one. Grinning at the scowl on the other boy's face, he continued. "And it is your turn today, Ka-Chan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kakkarrot grinned in reply. "Just hope you guys are ready to get a royal ass whooping!"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Trunks sniggered. "All talk and no action. Let the fists and feet do the talking, my friend."  
  
Happy laughter followed the three of them, as they stepped into the bustling gym. Some of the junior recruits were involved in a basketball game, while some were in the middle of what seemed like a wrestling match. Some senior officers were locked in a game of either cards or pool, lounging around, chatting the free time away. The boys headed towards the martial arts area of the huge gym, noticing that several classes were already in session. Finding a relatively clear spot for themselves, they began going into a series of warm-ups. A sudden loud cheer made them snap their heads up, as they watched the small statured, but obviously strong, spiky haired boy, toss someone else across the dojo.  
  
"Hey, Ka-Chan…isn't that your roomie?" Trunks asked, keeping his eyes glued on the action.  
  
"Uh huh." Kakkarrot mumbled, not really paying much attention. He was already thinking of ways to defeat his two friends and he had no time to look at a couple of new recruits fighting.  
  
"He is pretty good." Gohan said, staring at the fight as well. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as Vegeta performed a flawless back flip, causing his opponent to lose sight of him, before the poor boy was ruthlessly tossed out of the dojo. "Kakkarrot! You have got to see this! I bet he could be a good training partner."  
  
"Excuse me, guys." Kakkarrot said, losing his patience. "I thought we came here to train."  
  
"All right, all right! Keep your shirt on!" Trunks said, glancing at his frowning friend in amusement. "If you so badly needed us to kick your butt, you just had to say so."  
  
Growling, Kakkarrot fell into a fighting stance as Trunks and Gohan took their stances as well. With a loud cry, the two boys rushed towards the waiting Lieutenant, beginning a series of kicks and punches that were amazingly fast. Kakkarrot dodged and blocked each one with equally amazing speed and agility, flipping over and over again as his two opponents increased their efforts.  
  
A small crowd began to gather around the fighting trio as the fight wore on, some cheering and hollering as they got into the excitement of the action. With a low growl, Kakkarrot became more aggressive, causing his opponents to be on the defensive. With a swift move, he crouched low and struck out his legs knocking both boys off their feet in one fluid motion. Surprised gasps accompanied the move, as Gohan and Trunks, were effectively eliminated. Their hands had touched the outer boundaries of the dojo and according to the rules they had lost.  
  
"Kuso! I can't believe we lost to that lousy move." Gohan said angrily, banging his fists against the soft padding.  
  
A grinning and panting Kakkarrot walked up to them and stretched out his hand to lift them up. "Ha! Look who's laughing now?" He crowed, smirking as his hand was ignored.  
  
"We want a rematch, Kakkarrot and I mean it!" Gohan retorted. He hated losing. About to continue his admonishment of his friend, a sudden voice stalled his next comments.  
  
"I want to fight with you, too."  
  
The three boys, along with several other heads, turned to look at the slight boy with the folded arms, complete with a self-righteous smirk on his face. For a few moments, nothing was said as a sort of stunned silence greeted the statement. For starters, no new recruits were allowed to address any officer in that manner, let alone dare to challenge them in such a condescending tone. Many of the new recruits wondered what the reactions of the officers would be, as they all leaned in to watch the scene before them with growing interest.  
  
Vegeta at this point didn't quite care what they thought of him. He had watched the fight and he had felt a strange rush of heat envelope his being as he watched the masterful skills displayed by the handsome spiky-haired Lieutenant. So far, no one here had been a real challenge for him and he had been more than excited to see that, maybe, Kakkarrot might be the one to actually make him sweat a little. He knew he was treading dangerous ground, asking out bluntly for a fight, but he didn't care. He wanted to fight his roommate and damn the consequences. Staring straight at Kakkarrot, he repeated himself again.  
  
"I said, I wanted to fight as well."  
  
"Why, you little…" Trunks began, growling in anger as he stepped menacingly towards Vegeta.  
  
Gohan held him back and gave a small look that signified that he would take care of everything. Walking up to Vegeta, he started calmly,  
  
"Listen, Private. We might be in free time, but he is still your superior officer and you will speak to him with respect. Secondly, you may not ask for a challenge in that manner, or you would be punished. Is that understood?"  
  
"It's okay, Gohan." Kakkarrot said softly, his eyes firmly locked on the challenging ones before him. "I think our 'friend', Vegeta, needs someone to deflate his oversized ego."  
  
"Kakkarrot…"Gohan began, not liking this one bit. "Fine. But make sure you kick his ass really, really hard. Got it?"  
  
Nodding absentmindedly, he watched as Vegeta's smirk slowly transformed into a small grin of victory. Those onyx eyes seemed to dance with an eagerness and excitement that was strangely contagious. Feeling his own adrenaline begin to flow, he fell into another fighting stance and emitting a soft growl, as Vegeta crouched as well, he smirked and spoke softly,  
  
"I hope you don't chicken out on me, Private, for I have no intention of going easy on you."  
  
"That's fine with me, Lieutenant. I will just have to make it quick then."  
  
Glaring at Vegeta for that final jab, he rushed towards the smaller man in a move so fast, that he landed a clean blow on Vegeta's chin. Staggering back at the hit, Vegeta rubbed his jaw and smiled grimly. ~ Yes, this is more like it. ~ With a yell, he leapt towards the taller boy and struck out his legs giving Kakkarrot a good sidekick that sent him flying a few feet across the padded floor. Shaking his head, to clear away the spinning stars, Kakkarrot sneered and standing up he muttered to himself, "You asked for it." With his own cry, he rushed towards Vegeta again, this time punching and kicking in rapid succession, not really giving the smaller boy a time to regroup or anything.  
  
By this time, the entire occupancy of the gym had made their way towards the fight. It had suddenly become a battle not just between two boys, but a battle between officers and new recruits. Of course, the new recruits and juniors rooted for Vegeta, yelling and cheering him on as each punch or kick was given to Kakkarrot. On the other hand, the officers were twice as loud, especially Gohan and Trunks, who wanted to see the cocky slight boy beaten to the ground.  
  
Sweating, panting and neither willing to give in, Kakkarrot and Vegeta were now locked in a stalemate. Straining, each of them gripped hands tightly and pushed with every fiber of their being, wanting to see which of them would cave in. Gritting his teeth, Kakkarrot stared into the flashing, taunting onyx eyes as he suddenly brought his head forward and slammed it right into the other boy's face. A flash of pain shot through his body at the intensity of the hit and he could vaguely hear Vegeta's groan of pain as they both collapsed to the floor in disorientation.  
  
A slow chant of 'Get up' was started by someone, before the entire crowd picked it up and began a loud chant of multiple 'GET UP!s.'"  
  
"Come on, Kakkarrot!! Get up!!" Trunks and Gohan shouted along with several other officers.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta!! You can do it!!" The recruits yelled in encouragement.  
  
Vegeta groaned as he rolled onto his back, blinking at the ceiling. They were chanting his name. Had he won? Getting up slowly on one hand, he felt the warm trickle of blood flow into his eyes as his hands brushed against the gash on his forehead. Wincing, he glanced through a haze of red and he saw that Kakkarrot was also in the process of getting up as well.  
  
~ Must get up…~  
  
Kakkarrot tasted the metallic salt of his blood on his lips and he licked it off, shaking his head, as he tried to get some semblance of control. Standing up on shaky feet, he could hear his name being chanted and he wondered briefly if he had won, when he saw a flash of black in front of him.  
  
~ What the....? ~  
  
Suddenly he found himself locked within the arms of Vegeta. Somehow, Vegeta had gotten behind him and now he could barely move as Vegeta had his arms wrapped underneath his shoulders and was pulling his own arms into a really painful angle. Hissing beneath his breath, he refused to cry out, as the smaller boy twisted his arms even harder.  
  
"Give up." Vegeta breathed harshly against his ear.  
  
"No!" Kakkarrot hissed in anger, sucking in harsh breaths as Vegeta increased the pressure.  
  
"Say uncle, Kakkarrot or I will break them."  
  
"I dare you!" he grunted in reply.  
  
Vegeta snorted in anger and then squeezed even harder. Kakkarrot felt his vision go hazy. He couldn't lose, not to Vegeta. But, Kuso! The pain was becoming unbearable. Shaking his head, he was just about to give in when a loud yell was heard.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the crowd had dispersed and Vegeta dropped Kakkarrot's arms, watching as the taller boy collapsed onto the dojo in a faint. He hadn't wanted to squeeze that hard. Major General Flint walked towards the four boys in the middle of the dojo and glared at them in displeasure.  
  
"Well?! Do I get an answer here or not?!"  
  
"Please sir." Gohan said, walking up to the scowling man and saluting in greeting. "We were having a training session and we were just trying to teach the new recruits some techniques."  
  
"Is that right? According to my source that wasn't what happened, Captain. You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"  
  
Gohan looked away and tried to hide his embarrassment. Flint sniggered and then walked up to Kakkarrot, turning the lying boy on the floor over with his boot.  
  
"I cannot believe he lost to a new recruit." At that he turned his eyes towards the unrepentant ones of Vegeta. "Seems like Mr. Funnyman might be useful after all. Since you have so much energy to spare, Private, perhaps you would like to join your fellow recruit members in scrubbing the toilets in the Junior Mess. Captain Mitch! Escort Private Vegeta to his new job." He finished smugly, smirking at the glare he received from the spiky-haired boy.  
  
"Fuck you." Vegeta spat out, not giving a damn anymore. He had had it with Major Asshole.  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to freeze as the words were uttered out of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
Major Flint's face went through several shades of colors, his jaws working soundlessly, before settling on red, as his fury grew. Finally, in a deceptively calm voice, he said softly,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Gohan and Trunks tried to make Vegeta shut-up, but Vegeta only raised his voice louder and said again, "I said 'Fuck you!'" And to add even more insult to injury, he spat on the Major's boot, grinning in satisfaction at the look on the burly man's face. Gohan and Trunks groaned in despair, along with several other officers. They knew what was in store for the new recruit.  
  
"This, Private Vegeta, is the beginning of your end." Flint said softly, his eyes hard chips of ice. "Captain Mitch! Take Private Vegeta to a place where he can take some time to think about his actions! Solitary Confinement!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And the pain just keeps on a coming! /grins widely/. Please leave a review, thanks! [And to everyone who has left one so far/major glomps/ Thank you so much! 


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Some shounen-ai moments here…/grins/…at least I think it is.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
It was a very quiet walk to the famous 'Hole' at the Home. The two senior officers held the passive boy between them, each wondering why he hadn't pulled a tantrum yet. The 'Hole' was one of the highest levels of punishment anyone could receive. Situated in the very last building on the large estate, the 'Hole' was a tiny steel walled room with only a tiny slit at the door for light. For anyone who had been there, it was not a fun experience to say the least. Most of the boys barely made it in there for an hour, some fainting at the first moments of getting there at all. Coupled with the intense feeling of claustrophobia, the room could be extremely cold at nights and on hot summer days, it could reach as high as a hundred degrees.  
  
The officers and Vegeta arrived at the building and were led into the tiny hallway that led to the room itself. Vegeta, who had relatively kept his mouth shut throughout the long walk, began to sense the enormity of the situation. From the outside, the door looked like it led to a dungeon and his sense of security and toughness was beginning to fade fast. Licking suddenly dry lips, he tried not to show his growing nervousness as the officers released him.  
  
"Private, you may go into the bathroom to wash your face and do whatever else you have to do. After that, you will strip and hand over your uniform to me." Captain Mitch said, wincing inwardly at the extra humiliation the boy had to go through.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by strip?! I am not going in there naked!" Vegeta yelled in anger, feeling his frustration build at an alarming rate.  
  
"Those are our orders, Private. Now do it or we will do it for you!"  
  
"NO! You will have to drag me in there!" Vegeta growled, bracing himself for a fight.  
  
The two officers glanced at each other in slight worry and fear, but then frowning, Mitch said calmly, "Please, Vegeta. Don't make this hard for all of us. Just do as you are asked and it will be over in no time."  
  
"Fuck you, too!" Vegeta screamed as he made a mad dash for the silent officer, clutching his throat as he began choking the helpless boy.  
  
Captain Mitch was startled at the outburst and seeing that his companion was about to collapse from lack of air, he got out his baton and with a good swing; he gave Vegeta a good whack at the back of his head. He watched as the hysterical boy finally collapsed onto the ground, regretting the fact that he had had to use force. Nodding to his fellow officer, they both removed Vegeta's uniform, leaving him completely nude, and then unlocking the door to the tiny room; he was dragged and dumped into the steel prison. Locking the door shut, Captain Mitch sighed wearily, and walking to his desk in the hallway, he sat down and began his long wait.  
  
"How long do you think he will last in there?" the other officer asked softly, still rubbing his throat.  
  
"I dunno. He looks like a tough one. Just hope he knows what's good for him, and snaps out of his attitude problems, before he dies in there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarrot blinked at the whiteness above his head and for a minute as he thought he had probably died and gone to heaven, before slowly realizing that he was staring at the ceiling in his room. He tried to remember how he had gotten onto his bed. The last thing he remembered was Vegeta nearly dismembering his hands and then…  
  
~ Kami! Vegeta! ~  
  
Getting off the pillows in a hurry, he winced as his arms protested the movement. They felt like they were tied down with extra weights and his head was pounding relentlessly. Suddenly warm hands pressed against his forehead and he jerked around in a hurry, staring straight into questioning blue eyes.  
  
"You are finally awake." Trunks said softly, brushing his hands across Kakkarrot's forehead.  
  
"What…what…where is…Vegeta?" He asked through parched lips, as he stared at the empty and clearly not slept in bed. What day was it? What time was it?  
  
"Here drink this." Trunks said, pushing the cold glass of water to his lips, watching as the taller boy drank the contents greedily. Waiting until he was done, he removed the cup and then trying to stall for time, he began pushing Kakkarrot back against the pillows. "You need to rest. You are kind of ti…"  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Trunks. Where is Vegeta?" Kakkarrot snapped, a frown creasing his brows.  
  
Trunks's brow furrowed in a scowl as well. Why this sudden concern for the Private all of a sudden? Was something going on that he didn't know about?  
  
"He was sent to the 'Hole', Kakkarrot." He replied curtly.  
  
"What?!" came the stunned reply. "What for?!"  
  
Trunks gave a quick recount of the events that had happened and watched as Kakkarrot's face went from shock to anger to something that looked close to pain. Trunks fell silent, knowing what the other boy was going through. Kakkarrot had spent some time in there as well. Three days to be exact, and according to many officers, the longest time spent in there by anyone. He had been sent there in his earlier years here, at a time when all the horrible treatments he had received had come to a hilt. Kakkarrot had finally snapped and had attacked one of the senior officers then, causing the same Major Flint to keep him locked in the claustrophobic room. It had been a humbling experience and Kakkarrot would not have wished that on anyone else.  
  
"How long…?" he asked softly.  
  
"This is the second day, Ka-Chan." Trunks answered quietly. "According to Mitch, he has refused to eat or anything and he is showing no signs of wanting to admit to his mistakes."  
  
Kakkarrot clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. Why was Vegeta being so damned stubborn? All he had to do was apologize, even though a chip of his pride would be removed, at least he would spare himself the suffering.  
  
"What kind of a foolish pride is that?" Kakkarrot asked, looking at his best friend for answers.  
  
Trunks shrugged and replied quietly, "I don't know, Ka-Chan. I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Mitch shook his head in amazement. Three days now. Three days and counting. Kami! The boy was tougher than he had thought. He had reported the events to the Major and the burly man had toughened the punishment, now adding that Vegeta was allowed only a meal a day. Mitch had felt that was pushing it too far and so he had tried to slip some of his own food through the hole in the room to the now eerily silent boy. That was what scared him the most. Vegeta hadn't yelled, or screamed since the day he had been kept in there. He knew the boy ate because the plates were always returned empty, but apart from that….nothing. He had tried to talk some sense into him, but he had gotten no response.  
  
~ God! I hope he isn't dead! ~  
  
Meanwhile, in the room itself, Vegeta was crouched against one of the corners of the steel room, his eyes shut as he trembled slightly from the cold. He knew it was night again, because the temperature of the room had dropped dramatically.  
  
~ I guess it must be three days now. ~ He thought to himself, feeling a bit smug at the realization that he had survived this long. He was now on one ration a day, and he had devised a plan to conserve the murky cold food for as long as he could. He silently appreciated the little extra stuff that the officer brought, knowing that the little attention he received meant a lot to him. But there was still a slight pain that seared through him as he thought of his commanding officer and roommate. For a brief moment, they had been locked together in combat, the thrill of a good fight coursing through his veins, making him feel alive again. He had felt the heat of the other boy; he had inhaled the exotic scent of his sweaty skin as they had strained to finish the other off. The memories of that brief moment when their bodies had touched, sent another ache to his nether regions, forcing himself to stifle his groan and to squeeze his eyes shut, clutching the steel walls in hopeless desire and need.  
  
He felt the hot tears prickle behind his eyes. He knew that Kakkarrot had disliked him from the get-go. The contempt in his eyes, the days he would be ignored and avoided like the plague. He had put up the arrogant front in the presence of the taller boy, hiding the dull ache that filled his chest each time he was rebuffed. He tried to tell himself that he didn't really care what Kakkarrot thought about him, but he knew that it was a terrible lie. Swiping his eyes angrily, he sobbed silently into the cold wall. He wanted so much to please the other boy, to make him take notice, to see that they were equals, despite the stupid ranking. For the past week, he had tried to make it early to his squad formations, had begun doing odd jobs for his friends even. He knew he was acting like a desperado, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about receiving a smile or a good comment from Kakkarrot that always made him feel like mush on the inside.  
  
~ At least, I will be gone in three months and then I will never have to see his face again. ~ He thought, wondering vaguely why that did not make him feel any better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it Kakkarrot. Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked, watching the pacing boy in bemusement.  
  
It was almost midnight and they were still standing outside Major Flint's office, waiting for the bastard to finally let them in. Kakkarrot had dragged him here for a reason and he couldn't quite fathom the logic behind it. About to ask the boy another question, the door to the office finally opened and a tipsy Major greeted them.  
  
"Whhaa…is it?" he mumbled, trying to maintain his intimidating composure.  
  
The two boys stared at him in disgust and swallowing the acid that had risen to his throat, Kakkarrot replied curtly,  
  
"Sir. I am here to request permission for Private Vegeta's release."  
  
"Private…oh…you mean Funnyman. Mwhahaha!! NO!" He snapped, about to shut the door in their faces again, when a black boot stuck itself in the doorway and blocked the attempt.  
  
"I am sorry, Major." Kakkarrot said slowly, in a voice so cold that Gohan stared at this new side to his friend in surprise. "You are about to violate the code of conduct, sir. A student is only allowed to spend a maximum of one or two days in Solitary confinement. Private Vegeta is about to spend his fourth day in there and I refuse to allow it."  
  
Gohan was now gaping in shock. This was definitely a side to Kakkarrot he had never seen.  
  
"Captain Gohan! You stand there and listen to this baka insult me?! I want you to have him court marshalled! You hear me?!!"  
  
Gohan grit his teeth and then looking sharply at the drunk man, he replied in a toneless voice, "I am sorry, Major. But the Lieutenant is right."  
  
Kakkarrot gave a small grateful smile to his friend and then turned back to the now shocked expression on the older man's face.  
  
"All you have to do is sign this here, sir." He said, shoving the permission slip into his hands. Getting a pen from Gohan, he placed it in the Major's hand and waited patiently. The Major looked at the stoic faces in front of him and felt a small twinge of fear creep up his spine. Playing his last trump card, he said smugly,  
  
"And if I do not sign?"  
  
"If you do not sign, sir, I will have no other choice but to brief the General about your conduct with some of the new recruits and of course…. your drinking habits." Gohan answered calmly, unable to stop the smirk that was on his face.  
  
"All right! I will sign the damn papers!" The Major grumbled in consent, scribbling his initials on the paper. "If this incident ever leaks out of here, I will make sure you both disappear into oblivion. Understood?!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The boys saluted smartly, grinning at their victory, before heading towards the lonesome building behind the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarrot couldn't explain the rationale either. He could have just let the matter go and let the cocky bastard die in his own waste, but he had found that difficult to do. His mind screamed that he was only doing it to clear his conscience, after all he had taken up the boy's offer to fight and he had been punished for it. His heart, however, screamed of something else. Perhaps it was the one time he had heard Vegeta cry or the giddiness and excitement of the fight they had had, he would never know. What he did know, was that, he had begun to care for the fool and he knew that was definitely against the rules in his book.  
  
"Hiya, Mitch." He greeted the dozing Captain, who snapped awake in a flash, noticing his visitors.  
  
"Thank Kami! You guys have come to get him, right?!"  
  
The boys grinned at the relief that was plastered all over the other officer's face and then followed the practically leaping boy towards the steel door. Kakkarrot felt his hands get clammy with sweat as they approached it. It had been a long time since he had been in here, but it never failed to give him a sense of déjà vu all over again. The sound of the jangling locks and bolts further gave him cause, as he felt a slight tremor flow through his now feverish body. Swallowing tightly, he forced himself to stare at the door, gearing himself for the sight he was able to witness.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" came the sharp cry from Mitch, as the three boys took in the sight of the pale and sickly-looking Vegeta who was still crouched against the wall, sleeping or dead. The stench from the room was too much and Mitch asked shaking, "Is he dead?"  
  
Kakkarrot couldn't speak. His whole body had gone into a state of numbed shock.  
  
~ Kami, Vegeta. What has that bastard done to you? ~  
  
Walking into the room, not caring about the stench or the mess, he crouched beside the still body and shook it gently. "Vegeta?" he called out softly. For a moment, he was ignored, before dull, red rimmed and sunken onyx eyes turned around slowly to stare at him sightlessly. Kakkarrot felt like screaming in anger. Those taunting, sharp, piercing orbs of blackness were gone. Instead a weariness, resignation and emptiness filled them. Unable to stop himself, he reached for the other boy's face and caressed it softly, feeling his chest tighten with an emotion he couldn't define, as he brushed the now limp strands of hair away from his eyes. Staring deeply into the dull eyes before him, he said quietly, "I am taking you out of here, okay?"  
  
Not expecting any response, he lifted the slight figure into his arms and walked out of the room. Turning around to face the other two officers, he begged with his eyes. Not needing him to say the words out loud, Gohan and Mitch nodded in understanding. Smiling gratefully, Kakkarrot wrapped the shivering body with his jacket and then stepped out into the cold night air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few officers were still awake as Kakkarrot walked into the building with his burden. They all nodded in silent greeting and understanding as he made his way to the showers. He had to give Vegeta a bath. To be honest, he stunk.  
  
Fortunately the showers were empty and stepping into one of the stalls, he gently dropped the limp figure onto the tiled floor, frowning as he faced a dilemma. There was no way he was going to give Vegeta a shower with his clothes on and he knew that Vegeta wasn't going to do it by himself. So engrossed was he in his thoughts, he completely forgot that he had his hand on the tap and with an unconscious yank, a douse of icy cold water gushed out onto their bodies making Vegeta howl in pain and emitting a surprised gasp from Kakkarrot. Vegeta flailed around like a fish, trying to stop the descending water and in the process, he grabbed a fistful of Kakkarrot's shirt, pulling him into the shower and causing them to fall clumsily to the shower floor.  
  
"Dammit, Vegeta! My uniform is all wet!" He screamed in irritation, turning the shower towards warm/hot, as he felt the shivering body hang desperately onto him for dear life. Feverish black eyes stared at him in fear and confusion and Kakkarrot felt like a heel for his outburst. "I am sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said softly. "Here. Let me help you."  
  
Grabbing the soap and sponge, he began to scrub Vegeta down gently, no longer caring that he was getting soaked to the skin. It was kind of difficult to do a good job, because for starters, Vegeta had refused to get off him and secondly, he found himself getting hopelessly aroused by the friction that was being caused from the smaller boy rubbing himself against him.  
  
"Please, Vegeta. I have to give you a good shower or you will stink like hell tomorrow." He muttered out weakly, as Vegeta stared at him with a look that clearly meant that he had no plans to release the taller boy any time soon. Sighing in resignation, he began scrubbing again, feeling his face heat up as he felt Vegeta burrow his head against his chest and press himself even closer to his already taut body. Gritting his teeth, he scrubbed faster, pushing Vegeta back a bit, to crouch down. His face went a bright crimson as he came face to face with a very erect piece of flesh. Swallowing, he shut his eyes and began to scrub blindly, working his way around muscled thighs. Accidentally brushing against the swollen flesh, he heard Vegeta moan softly, and raising his head sharply, for fear he had hurt him, he flushed as he stared at the look on Vegeta's face. Through the cascading water, Vegeta's eyes were hooded, his lips slightly parted as his face had also gained some bright spots of color.  
  
~ Kuso! ~  
  
Standing up abruptly, he quickly rinsed Vegeta down and switching the shower off with more force than necessary, he said in a strained voice,  
  
"All done. Here." He said, tossing a towel to the shivering boy. Vegeta tried to stand on his own, but not having moved anywhere that much for three days, it was extremely difficult. Kakkarrot watched as a bit of Vegeta's stubborn nature showed through as he tried to make it out of the bathroom by himself. Bracing himself, he strode up to Vegeta and lifted him up, earning a frustrated growl and scowl from him. Smiling softly, he led them down the empty hall and into their room and shutting the door firmly behind them, he placed Vegeta gently on his bed.  
  
Going through Vegeta's uniforms, he found his sleeping outfit and silently began dressing the boy, trying very hard not to stare into those eyes that were watching his every move. Feeling ridiculous as he fretted over Vegeta, he pulled back the blankets and tucked the unresisting boy within the sheets, knowing that he probably looked silly. Making sure that Vegeta was comfortable enough, he turned away and began stripping out of his own soggy uniform, not really caring if Vegeta watched or not, although, his cheeks burned at the fact that he was being watched.  
  
Slipping into his own bed, he turned out the lights and faced the wall trying to will sleep into claiming him. For several minutes, the only sound that filled the room was the slow ticking of the clock. Kakkarrot was just about to finally give in to his weariness, when he heard the softly spoken words.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He froze for a moment, not sure of what to do, before that strange warmth flowed through him again. Allowing the smile to reach his voice, he replied quietly, "You are welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I will be out of town for a few days, so the next part might not be out for some time. But don't forget to leave your thoughts on it! You guys, rock! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Come on and join us! We are playing truth or dare!"  
  
Vegeta snorted at the ridiculous game silently, and then turning to the group of boys sitting on the lounge chairs in the Junior Mess, he shook his head in refusal, before turning his attention back to his book. It was another lazy Sunday afternoon and as on most Sundays, there wasn't really much to do. Many of the boys would either spend the day relaxing or sleeping the week off. Some senior officers even got a chance to go home for a little break.  
  
Vegeta shifted restlessly on his window ledge seat. He had decided to spend the day with his fellow recruits, well actually he had been bugged by one of the few people he spoke to, a fellow recruit like himself by the name of Yazuha, to join them. Oddly enough, it was Yazuha that had nearly beaten him at the race that night and since then both boys had formed a sort of friendship.  
  
A loud cheer jerked him out of his reverie and he turned towards the noise. Outside on the front lawns, a group of senior officers were playing a game of football. It seemed like someone had scored a touchdown and they were all clamoring and slapping whoever it was on the back. Vegeta felt his heart thump a bit faster, as the figure being congratulated finally emerged. Feeling his face heat up, he unconsciously pressed his face against the clear glass, as he watched his roommate….laugh. An actual laugh. Not the usual small grin that he gave to his squad once in a while, but a real genuine happy sound that sent tiny shivers down Vegeta's spine. He had never heard Kakkarrot laugh before and oh, God! It was something to see. The normal handsome features on the taller boy were transformed into a sight so beautiful, that it was almost painful to watch. As if he realized that he was being studied, Kakkarrot raised his head up and stared straight into Vegeta's eyes. For several seconds, which seemed like minutes to Vegeta, both boys couldn't seem to look away. Vegeta didn't realize he was emitting soft whimpers as he noticed the small smile that was directed at him. Nodding in acknowledgement, Kakkarrot spun away again to continue his match; not knowing the effect his smile had done to his roommate.  
  
Vegeta clutched the book in a death grip as he watched Kakkarrot return to the game. He wanted to run out there and join them….join /him/, but he knew that it would not be allowed and he did not want to get into any more trouble…at least for now. Swallowing tightly, he remembered the events of the past week. Kakkarrot had not really touched him again after that incident in the showers and Vegeta knew that he probably never would, at least not if he could help it. Sighing softly, he wondered if there was any way he could make Kakkarrot see that he was not just another person to take care of…not just another lousy recruit.  
  
"No way, am I answering that question!!"  
  
Vegeta turned towards the cheering in the room, as it seemed like they were beginning to taunt a now very red-faced Yazuha. Intrigued at what was happening, Vegeta tuned into the conversation, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.  
  
"You have got to answer the question, Yaz-man, or you know what happens!" some of the boys crowed in glee.  
  
"Kami! But…but.."  
  
"Answer it!! Answer it!!" came the chants as Yazuha finally gave up and lowering his head he mumbled an answer.  
  
"We can't hear youuuu…" one of the others said.  
  
"I said, 'ThesexiestofficerintheHomeisLieutenantTrunks!'" Yazuha yelled, eliciting another howl of laughter from the boys as he buried his face in shame.  
  
Vegeta smirked at their antics. Kami, they acted like babies sometimes. About to turn his attention back to his book again, his ears picked up the next question and he couldn't help but listen.  
  
"Okay! It's your turn Akira! Since we are in an all boyz home." A few sniggers were heard. "Given a choice of senior officers, with whom would you most want to have sex with?"  
  
All the boys really began howling at the mortified expression on Akira's face. Vegeta shut his book up again and leaned into the laughing crowd. He wanted to hear this.  
  
"Well? Who would you want to shag stupid?"  
  
Akira suddenly broke into a wide grin as if he had been hit with the idea of a lifetime. He waited patiently until the entire crowd was silent before clearing his throat and saying,  
  
'Not that I am gay or anything…"  
  
"Yeah, right!" someone yelled, earning a scowl from Akira.  
  
"As I was saying, not that I am gay or anything, in fact I have a cute girlfriend…"  
  
"Just answer the damn question!!" someone else bellowed out.  
  
"Alright already!! If I were that desperate to actually want to sleep with a senior officer, I guess it would have to be…"  
  
Vegeta found himself unable to turn away as he strained to listen. By this time, everyone else was silent as well, waiting for Akira's answer.  
  
"I guess it would have to be…umm…Lieutenant….KAKKARROT!!"  
  
A sudden hush fell at the name for several minutes, before someone broke the ice with a loud, "HELL, YEAH!"  
  
Before long, everyone was laughing and cheering Akira on, amused at his choice for a sleeping partner. Vegeta, meanwhile, had frozen in shock at the outburst. It seemed that most people were saying the very same thing. Not realizing that his hands were now clenched into tight fists, he growled softly at all the leering and crude noises that some of the boys had begun making. Suddenly, someone yelled out,  
  
"Hey, I think Private Vegeta should know one or two things about the Lieutenant, after all he /sleeps/ with him."  
  
Vegeta nearly lost it, as everyone turned to his direction and began asking him questions like, "How is he in bed?' 'I bet he is really, really good at giving blow jobs.' 'Does he make you feel good?'  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Vegeta screamed in fury, making every one fall silent again. "For your information, what I do in my private time is of no one's business!!" Jumping out of his window ledge seat, he stalked towards the door. Placing his hands on the handle, he spun around and with a smirk on his face, he added jeeringly,  
  
"Oh and by the way, he is /unbelievable/ in bed."  
  
He grinned in satisfaction at the jaws that dropped in shock and surprise, before he stepped calmly out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pl...pl...please, sir. Where are you taking me to?" The boy asked, a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Private. You will know soon enough." The raspy voice said, before grinning wickedly at him.  
  
The boy was led through the barely lit hallway towards the door to the underground storage room. He could barely make out the walls, and it was cold…too cold down here. The senior officer opened the steel doors and the boy was led into a room filled with huge storage boxes. Several other officers were already there, some smoking, others drinking some form of alcohol. There was also a hint of some illegal drug that the boy was unable to identify.  
  
"Whoa…lookie what Mikey brought for us today." One of the officers said, leering at the now trembling boy.  
  
"He is a pretty one, isn't he? I think I am going to enjoy this one."  
  
"No way, man. This one is for me. I go first today."  
  
"Hell, no…"  
  
The boy watched with a growing sense of fear as the officers began arguing over something that somehow concerned him. His eyes widened as one officer with a very scarred looking face, sauntered up to him. His skin crawled as he felt the clammy hands of the older boy lightly caress his face, before he howled out in pain as the hands suddenly gripped his hair and yanked it back. The officer stuck his face to within inches of the now trembling boy, as he whispered harshly into his face.  
  
"You know what I am going to do to you, pretty boy? You ever had a blowjob before? No? Well, you are going to learn how to do it today, Private. On your knees, you fucking whore!!"  
  
The boy winced as he was kicked down to his knees. His hands trembled as he tried to hold himself up. Mocking laughter filled the room as crude words were thrown at him. He felt his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears as hands began ripping away at his uniform. He felt humiliated as those same hands began fondling his most private areas.  
  
"You are coming to come for me, you slut! You hear me!!" Someone bellowed out.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The boy screamed as the pain filled his boy. They were ripping him apart. He begged and pleaded for mercy as the thick object thrust furiously into his virgin flesh. He felt the blood drip slowly down his legs. He was dying. He had to be. There was no way he could survive this torture. For hours, he would be used to satisfy each officer. Having to listen to their grunts of satisfaction as they emptied themselves into him. He sobbed silently. The tears refusing to stop as he lay limp on the floor. They were all laughing, mocking and the pain would grow and fill his body with each sound.  
  
~ Please Kami, I just want to die. Please. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta twisted around on his sheets as he heard the soft cry. Raising himself on his elbows, he blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Looking across the room, he saw his roommate toss and turn restlessly on his bed. Straining his ears, he could barely hear the frantically whispered words.  
  
"Please…don't…it hurts….please sir…."  
  
Vegeta got off his bed and tiptoed across the room, unable to stop himself. Looking down at the now thrashing Kakkarrot, he noticed with a slight shock, that tears were running down his cheeks. His hands were gripped so tightly on his bed-sheets, that there were tiny rips on the edges. Vegeta stood indecisively for several moments. He wasn't sure if he should wake Kakkarrot up or not.  
  
"No…please, God….no…."  
  
Vegeta felt his chest tighten as another choked sob wrenched itself out of the taller boy's throat. Leaning forward, he tapped the shaking shoulders gently.  
  
"Lieutenant…Kakkarrot…wake up….you are having a nightmare."  
  
The trembling body suddenly froze at the touch, and in a move so quick that Vegeta barely had time to recognize it, he suddenly found himself on the bed in a chokehold with very angry eyes staring at him.  
  
"Kakkarrot!" Vegeta tried to say, as the hands gripped his throat even tighter. "Please!! It's me…Vegeta! Your roommate!!"  
  
"V...Veg…Vegeta…?" Kakkarrot whispered blankly, as the angry glare slowly faded out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes…"Vegeta replied, trembling as he was slowly released. He scrambled away from Kakkarrot, not sure if he would be attacked again or not. "You…you….were having a nightmare."  
  
Kakkarrot continued to stare blankly for a few minutes, before turning his face away as his body began shaking again with silent tears. "I…I…am…ss..sorry." He muttered thickly, hitching in deep breathes as he tried to control his emotions.  
  
Vegeta watched helplessly as his superior officer sobbed like a baby. Kami! What could he do?  
  
~ You could hold him, at least until he stops or something. ~  
  
He shook his head at the stray thought, feeling his heart sink at the thought that his touch might be rejected and taken the wrong way. But, God, he so wanted to touch Kakkarrot, to soothe his pain away at least. Bracing himself, he crawled up to the trembling body and reaching out tentatively, he placed his hand on Kakkarrot's shoulders again, this time with a much firmer grip. Holding his breath, he waited for the flinch, knowing that it would undo his resolve and crush him. To his amazement, shock and surprise, Kakkarrot fell willingly into his arms, the intensity of his sobs increasing as he buried his face within Vegeta's nightshirt. For a moment, Vegeta was too stunned to do anything, unable to believe that this moment was actually happening. Finally, coming to his senses, he placed his arms around Kakkarrot's trembling body, burying his face within the spiky locks, inhaling the sweet shampoo scent of his hair. Not realizing it, he began to sob silently himself, sharing and feeling Kakkarrot's anguish, as he began to slowly rock them back and forth.  
  
"Pl…please stay with me…Ve…Vegeta…"Kakkarrot muttered softly, raising pleading eyes to the smaller boy.  
  
Vegeta brushed away the hair that had fallen across Kakkarrot's eyes gently, as he whispered in return,  
  
"Always, Kakkarrot. Always."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooh….tis getting there people. Anticipation makes the dessert sweeter or something…./looks blank/…oh well, don't forget to review! Free heresy kisses to everyone who has left a kind word so far! ^-^ 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Trunks whistled lightly as he walked down the hallway towards his friend's room. Today was visiting day, at least for those who had families or friends that could visit them. Trunks and the other officers were required to oversee that no recruit got out of hand and that everything ran smoothly. Glancing at his watch, he frowned as the hour hand shifted towards seven o'clock.  
  
~ Where the hell is Kakkarrot? He is never this late. ~  
  
He and Gohan had been waiting for him in the main lobby of the visitor's hall for over an hour and Kakkarrot, who was usually the first to get there, had not been seen anywhere. Gohan had finally asked Trunks to check out his room.  
  
Getting to the door, he hesitated a bit. He knew that Kakkarrot valued his privacy and he would not have appreciated Trunks barging in without any invitation. Snorting, Trunks decided that this was an important emergency. Kakkarrot was on duty and he was late.  
  
Not bothering to knock, since he was used to not doing it anyways, he opened the door softly and walked silently into the tidy room. For a few seconds, he tried to convince his mind that he wasn't seeing things, but after several more seconds of blinking and then rubbing his eyes, he figured out that it wasn't his imagination after all. Kakkarrot and Vegeta were cuddled up together within his sheets, both of them still fast asleep.  
  
~ What the hell is going on? Shimatta! Could the rumor really be true then? Kakkarrot and Vegeta…Oh my God! ~  
  
Slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the small whimper that threatened to escape, he slowly backed out of the room and gingerly closed the door shut. Leaning against the solid paneling for a minute, he tried to catch his breath. Disbelief, shock and yes, jealousy flared up in his mind. He couldn't believe it. After all these years as best friends, the subtle hints he had given to the raven-haired boy, the closeness they had shared, the one time they had finally slept together and now Vegeta was taking over his place?! Growling angrily beneath his breath, he hissed out softly,  
  
"Damn you, Kakkarrot. I thought you had feelings for me…"  
  
Giving a small smile to a greeting officer, Trunks dusted himself off lightly and with a firm resolve, he headed back to the lobby to find Gohan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarrot opened his eyes slowly and stared at the blinding whiteness of the ceiling. What day was it? Kuso! It was Monday, visiting day and he was supposed to be in the lobby by six!  
  
~ I have to get up. ~  
  
About to move his position, he felt the light tickle of soft dark locks against his chest. Blinking in stunned silence, Kakkarrot realized that the warmth down his body wasn't his blanket at all, but…but….  
  
~ CHIKUSO! What is he doing on my bed?!! ~  
  
Sure enough, Vegeta was snuggled up tightly against his body. One leg was thrown across his thigh, making Kakkarrot flush a deep crimson as he felt the heat radiate down his nether regions. Vegeta's head was on his chest, his arms encircling around his waist, effectively pinning him onto the bed. He stared helplessly at the peaceful visage in front of him. Vegeta looked completely different when fast asleep. The usual frowning scowl on his face was gone and he looked much younger and relaxed. Kakkarrot's eyes roamed the face, unconsciously licking his own lips, as he stared at the lightly parted and moist ones of the sleeping boy. Squeezing his eyes shut at the shot of desire that ran through him, he groaned weakly.  
  
~ I have to get up. Now! ~  
  
Stretching out his hands, he tried to pull Vegeta's arms from his grip on his waist. Coming in contact with the muscled arms, he found himself unwillingly tracing light, feather-like touches on the bronzed skin. He ran his fingers all the way up to Vegeta's shoulders, softly kneading the solid flesh. A soft moan escaped his lips as Vegeta pressed himself even tighter against him.  
  
"Kami…Vegeta…I have to…." He began weakly, as Vegeta stirred again, twisting his head around, so that he now faced the ceiling instead. Kakkarrot stilled his kneading movements as Vegeta slowly blinked his eyes open.  
  
For several seconds, Vegeta stared at the white ceiling, willing his brain to function properly. He had had the most restful night since he had come to this hellhole and it was all because of…with a start, he realized that the slightly labored breathing he was hearing wasn't his after all. He froze as he felt the solid warmth of hands on his shoulders.  
  
~ Oh, no. He is awake. I don't think he remembers what happened last night. He will be so mad at me. Chikuso! All right, Vegeta, act cool now. ~  
  
Twisting around slowly, he raised his head and stared into hooded, unreadable black eyes. Swallowing tightly, Vegeta felt himself tremble at the look, as he darted his tongue out to lick suddenly parched lips. The two boys stared at each other, no one wanting to break the thick silence and tension that seemed to fill the room.  
  
Kakkarrot's mind was now split into two very divided voices. One screamed for his rationale to speak up and to tell the smaller boy to get the hell off him and probably give him an early morning wake up call in the worst way. The second voice, however, screamed for something else. Something that he didn't want to recognize or want to do.  
  
His indecisiveness was answered for him as the sun filtered softly through the closed blinds casting its golden rays across Vegeta's face, which in turn caused Kakkarrot to gasp softly at how beautiful his roommate really was. Powerless to stop his actions, he reached up and gently caressed the strong features, running fingers down the side of his face to his jaw, and then sucked in a breath as Vegeta suddenly darted out his tongue to capture the wandering fingers into his mouth. Feeling his breath getting strained, Kakkarrot moaned as he felt the wet, warmth of the other boy's tongue on his fingers.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, sucking with increasing passion as he let the warm glow flow through his body. This was what he /needed/. He wanted to /feel/ Kakkarrot, to touch and taste him, to be with him, no matter what it took. The pain Kakkarrot had displayed last night was enough to convince him that he could never let the taller boy go without a fight. He was in…in…  
  
"Vegeta…" Kakkarrot muttered huskily.  
  
Vegeta felt the shivers run down his spine as his name was called. Kakkarrot rarely called him by his name and whenever he did, it always made him feel deliciously good and warm. Releasing the now saliva-coated fingers, he clasped the hand to his chest and leaning forward, he brought his face within inches of the other boy's, slowly inhaling the scent of him.  
  
"Kakkarrot…" Vegeta replied thickly, nipping gently at the square jaw, before stopping at the corners of the full, sensual lips in front of him. Raising his eyes, he saw the blatant look of want on Kakkarrot's face and with a light whimper, he traced the outline of the full lower lip with his tongue, licking lightly as he felt Kakkarrot dart his own tongue out to capture the teasing one before him.  
  
"Kiss me…Kakkarrot…"came the husky whisper filled with lust and need, his mind refusing to function now, as he let the tremors wrack through his body.  
  
Readily complying, Kakkarrot sunk his fingers into the upturned spiky locks and with a loud groan; he captured the other boy's lips, leaning upward to increase the pressure. Vegeta gasped at the intensity of it, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the now sitting Kakkarrot. He was now straddled across his hips and he moaned softly, as he shifted, feeling the electric jolts that flew through their bodies at the erotic movement. He had dreamed of this moment. Had had sleepness nights, wondering, imagining what Kakkarrot would be like.  
  
~ Kami…he tastes like…..oh, God… ~  
  
~ Yes…. please….don't stop….. ~  
  
Finally releasing each other for air, Kakkarrot began trailing feverish lips down the muscled neck, kissing and nipping gently as he muttered incoherently.  
  
"Oh….Vegeta…I…."  
  
"Yes….Kakkarrot…I …."  
  
"LIEUTENANT KAKKARROT! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!"  
  
Both boys nearly fell out of the bed as the loud voice of Major Flint bellowed through the door. Kakkarrot jumped out of the sheets in a panic, all traces of his lust and wanton behavior with Vegeta already out the window. Dancing around the room, he quickly threw on his dress uniform, not noticing the pained look on his roommate's face.  
  
"Lieutenant Kakkarrot…."  
  
"I am on my way out, sir!!" Kakkarrot yelled out, slipping into his boots and stuffing his essential items into his pockets. Straightening himself, he looked into the mirror to see if he was dressed properly. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to leave when his eyes fell on the silent Vegeta, who had been staring at him the whole time. Kakkarrot felt a dull ache in his chest as he saw the look of pain on his face. Feeling like a complete and total jerk, he tried to say something and was dismayed to find the words that flew out of his mouth.  
  
"You had better get dressed, Ve…Private. Your parents should be here anytime now."  
  
He winced inwardly at the miserable look that flashed through Vegeta's face before it was replaced with a blank, neutral stare. Vegeta got off the bed and with an abrupt salute, he replied in a toneless voice.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarrot walked briskly towards the main lobby, greeting and smiling at the mingling visitors absentmindedly. His mind whirled with the thoughts of Vegeta and the kiss they had shared. He felt another unwelcome heat to his loins as the feel and taste of the smaller boy lingered stubbornly in his head. How could he have lost control like that? What he had done was inexcusable. It wasn't that he didn't find Vegeta attractive; it was just that…he was…Kuso! Afraid?!  
  
~ Afraid of what, Kakkarrot? ~  
  
He was afraid of getting too attached to someone, to anyone…. to /Vegeta/. The boy would be leaving in two months and he didn't want to start something that was never going to come to fruition. He figured that all this was a new experience for Vegeta and once this was over and he was back to the 'real' world, he would just be another snippet in his memory. He would be forgotten and probably never thought about again. So, he was just going to have to stop with the touching and kissing, before it got out of hand.  
  
~ Oh, God, but he felt so…./good/…so….so…/right/. ~  
  
Gritting his teeth, he shook his head angrily and stalked up to his waiting friends, forcefully shoving Vegeta to the back of his mind. At the moment, he had work to do.  
  
"About time you showed up." Gohan said, smiling at the approaching officer.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, Trunks." Kakkarrot said, responding to Gohan's grin and then frowning slightly at the cold stare he received from Trunks.  
  
"What's the matter, Trunks?" Kakkarrot asked, genuinely puzzled. Trunks had never really looked at him in such a way before.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just had this attitude ever since I sent him to look for you." Gohan said jovially, as he began leading them towards the large hall reserved for the visiting families.  
  
Kakkarrot felt his heart sink into his stomach. If Trunks had been sent to call him, that meant that….  
  
He glanced at Trunks again and this time he was graced with a look which clearly meant that he had seen both he and Vegeta in bed.  
  
"Hey, Gohan…why don't you go ahead. Trunks and I will meet you there in a sec."  
  
Gohan looked at his two friends with a slight frown. "Umm…okay. Just hurry. We are way late already." Saluting smartly, he spun around on his heels and headed off, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
"We need to talk, Trunks." Kakkarrot said hurriedly, pulling the boy into a nearby empty office. Closing the door behind them, he began in a worried tone.  
  
"What did you see in my room?"  
  
"What do you think I saw?" Trunks snapped back angrily.  
  
"Look, whatever you saw, was not what you thought you saw."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We didn't do anything, Trunks. We were just…"  
  
"Sleeping on the same bed together. Gee, /Ka-Chan/. I never knew that roommates were supposed to share the same bed. Or let me guess, Vegeta probably sleepwalked over to your bed and you knew nothing about it. Right?" Trunks finished off in a sneer.  
  
"To be honest, Trunks, I don't really know how he got into my bed."  
  
Trunks let out a bitter laugh and then smirked humorlessly, "That's a good one, Kakkarrot. So I guess the rumors are true, then."  
  
Kakkarrot snapped his head up and asked sharply, "What rumors?!"  
  
"The rumor that you and Vegeta are more than just roommates."  
  
"What…Where…What the hell gave anyone that idea?!!"  
  
Trunks grinned smugly at the shocked look on his friend's face. "Well, Ka- Chan, it seems like Vegeta spilled the beans himself."  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"He went and told all his fellow recruits that you were quote, unquote, unbelievable in bed. And now, everyone probably figures that you two are…well…a couple."  
  
Kakkarrot stared numbly at the lavender-haired boy in horror. This just wasn't happening! How could Vegeta have done that?! If this rumor got to the chief or head officers, he could be suspended and his ranking removed. Fraternizing with fellow officers or even worse, recruits, was a grave offense at the Robert Smith Home, thanks to the reports of the series of rapes and molestations that had reached the ears of the chief officers and administration. Sure, most of the boys still did it, but at least they did it in private and without the whole facility knowing. How could Vegeta have done that to him? A well of disappointment filled his heart, before it was slowly replaced with fury at the other boy. He had to find a way to squash the rumor, but how?!!  
  
"Tell me it isn't true, Ka-Chan." Trunks said softly, jerking him out of his reverie.  
  
Kakkarrot stared into the pleading blue eyes in front of him and with a nod, he whispered softly,  
  
"It's all a lie, Trunks. Vegeta and I have nothing going on."  
  
~ Really? What about the /kiss?/ ~  
  
Releasing a huge sigh of relief, Trunks asked, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will think of something." Kakkarrot said grimly. "Right now, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/gasps/………oi….do I smell angst in the air?  
  
/glomps everyone and sniggers at Ouji-chan/…looks like our boys couldn't keep their hands off each other, ne? Not to worry, it is getting to the steamy stuff soon and Karienta /double glomps/ thanks for taking the time! Don't forget to leave your humble thoughts on it! This time it's Milky Ways for everyone! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:  
  
"Honestly, Veggie-Chan, do they feed you here at all?"  
  
"I told you, mom, this isn't the Holiday Inn. What were you expecting?"  
  
"I thought this place was going to at least tone down your rudeness. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Sorry, mom. I was sent here for some stupid crime after all."  
  
"Vegeta! How could you…"  
  
"Now, now, honey. We came here to give Vegeta some good news, didn't we?"  
  
"You sit there and listen to him talk to me like that…."  
  
Vegeta tuned out his parents as his eyes wandered around the bustling room. The large hall had been set up to look like a restaurant. Tables and chairs had been placed in the room, enabling the visitors and recruits to sit and chat their hearts out. Some recruits were even allowed to walk around the grounds with their visitors, provided they didn't try anything funny. Guards and some officers were placed at various positions in the hall, monitoring the progress of each visit. There was a one-hour limit for each visitation and after, that the visitors would be escorted out of the room. Vegeta was amused to see some of the boys burst out in tears as their families walked away. Mothers wailed and fathers patted backs. Girlfriends hugged and some even went as far as making out in the room, regardless of who saw or watched them. Vegeta had noticed several officers pry off clinging girlfriends. Some ended up in struggles, others went out with anger.  
  
"Wow! Who is the hottie?" Vivian said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
Vegeta swirled around and looked towards the direction his sister was ogling at. His breath caught painfully in his throat and he felt his heart rate speed up as he watched the /hottie/ in question smile at an old lady and gently escort her towards her waiting grandson.  
  
Kakkarrot looked amazing. Since all the officers were required to wear their full dress- uniforms, the tall boy looked striking in his. Broad shoulders were highlighted in the smart-looking green jacket and the delicately creased pants did little to hide the power in the muscled thighs. His mind rushed back to the kiss they had shared earlier in the day and he felt himself blush furiously as he remembered the way Kakkarrot had tasted and felt.  
  
~ So warm, so sweet, so…. ~  
  
"Hello!!! Earth to Vegeta!!" Vivian called out mockingly, waving her hands in front of his glazed eyes.  
  
Shaking his head rapidly, he turned back to his parents, to see that they were all now staring at him as if he were crazy.  
  
~ I probably am…. falling in love with my senior officer... ~  
  
He jerked up suddenly as the thought flashed through his mind again.  
  
~ Nani?! I am in love with…Kuso! I like him, that's all. Man! You really are losing it, Vegeta. ~  
  
"Is everything all right, Veggie-Chan?" his mother asked, worry etched all over her face.  
  
"Ooohh…I think Vegeta is in looooooove!" Vivian cried out, shiny black eyes dancing with glee and giggling hysterically at the shocked look that flashed on her brother's face.  
  
"I am not!!" Vegeta hissed angrily, as his mother and father blinked in confusion for a moment.  
  
"In love with who, son?" Vegeta's father asked in bemusement.  
  
"Nobody! Vivian doesn't know what she is talking about!" He snapped, glaring daggers at his sister.  
  
"Whatever you say, Veggie-Chan. I don't blame you, though. I would fall for him, too, in a heartbeat." She giggled, putting up a dreamy eyed display.  
  
"Shut up! I am not in love with Kakkarrot!" He shouted in desperation, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said.  
  
"Vegeta!" His mother cried out again.  
  
"Kakkarrot?" His father said slowly.  
  
"Oooh…Kakkarrot. I like that. Such a masculine name…" Vivian sniggered, enjoying the splash of crimson all over Vegeta's face. She loved teasing her big brother, especially when it came to his personal relationships. Only she knew her brother's secret sexual preferences with members of his own sex and she milked the secret for all it was worth, making sure she used it to her own advantage.  
  
Vegeta snorted and turned away again, only to stare right back at the object of their current discussion. Kakkarrot was back at his position beside the large double doors, ushering in more visitors. Vegeta felt his heart literally stop, as Kakkarrot raised his head and stared straight at him. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he stared back hoping that his newfound feelings for the taller boy weren't plastered all over his face. He was stunned, however, at the cold look that Kakkarrot flashed at him. It looked like he was upset.  
  
~ At what? What did I do? ~  
  
All afternoon he had smiled and acted jovially with his friends, what would he suddenly be mad at him for? Was he upset about the kiss after all? Was he…regretting it? Vegeta felt his heart sink. He knew that Kakkarrot did not completely like him yet; but, still he would have thought that the kiss would have meant…  
  
"….one more month."  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta said, snapping out of his daydream and staring blankly at his parents.  
  
"What your mother was saying, son, was that the lawyer has appealed with the judge and it seems like your sentence has been reduced."  
  
"So instead of being here for two more months, you will be coming home three weeks from now." His mother said, beaming happily.  
  
Vegeta gaped at his parents in shock and surprise. He was going back home in just three weeks! Finally he could get out of this place and go back to his regular life without early morning wake-ups, stupid jogs and marches, and most especially that bastard, Flint.  
  
~ What about Kakkarrot? ~  
  
What about him? Vegeta would bet that if Kakkarrot heard the news, he would be thrilled to death. He winced inwardly at that thought. There was no doubt he would miss the taller boy, but since his feelings weren't reciprocated, he felt it was a wasted effort.  
  
"The least you can say is 'thank you', or something."  
  
"Sorry, mom. I am thrilled at the news. I cannot wait to leave this place."  
  
"That's wonderful to hear."  
  
Vegeta sensed his approach, his nose already picking up the now familiar heady scent of the taller boy and he tensed visibly, willing his pounding heart to slow down.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. Vegeta. Your visitation limit is over. If I may escort you to the doors…." Kakkarrot's deep voice, rumbled from behind Vegeta.  
  
"All right." Mrs. Vegeta said, already beginning to dab her eyes with her handkerchief. "You make sure you call us, okay, sweetie? Enjoy the cake I brought for you and take care of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, mom." Vegeta muttered out in embarrassment. God! Couldn't she tone down the drama?  
  
"See you soon, son."  
  
"Sure, dad." He replied, shaking hands with his father.  
  
"I got you something." Vivian said, smiling mischievously. She handed him a wrapped package that looked like a collection of CDs. "I thought you might miss some of your music, so I brought them for you."  
  
"Wow! Thanks, V. That's really thoughtful of you." Vegeta said, amazed at the gesture. Vivian rarely did anything nice for him, at least without a favor attached to it.  
  
"Oh, you know me. The ever thoughtful lil sis." Vivian crowed, before turning to the amused-looking Kakkarrot. "You are such a cutie, you are." And to the surprise of everyone there, she leaned up and gave the startled boy a full-blown kiss on his lips.  
  
"Vivian!" came the simultaneous cries from Vegeta and his mother.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Veggie-Chan. I didn't mean to steal your /boyfriend/." Vivian teased, before dancing out of the room, ignoring the angry sputter from her brother.  
  
Vegeta watched as his parents tried to apologize to a dazed Kakkarrot. Nodding in understanding, Kakkarrot reassured the flustered couple and then began leading them out the doors, never once giving Vegeta a glance.  
  
He watched the group leave, clutching the CDs and cake to himself. He would see if Kakkarrot wanted to share the sweet treat.  
  
~ That's if he is even speaking to me. ~  
  
If not, it was going straight to the garbage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked down the barely filled hallway. Many of the senior officers were still at the main hall and so the quarters were practically empty. Vegeta smiled quietly at the peace and quiet. It was a rare thing. And he fully intended to savor the moment.  
  
Entering his room, his eyes automatically flew to Kakkarrot's bed. He had made the rumpled up sheets, after Kakkarrot had left the room in an apparent hurry, letting his hands flow through the still-warm material.  
  
~ He wanted me. I know it. If only Flint hadn't shown up, we would probably have…~  
  
Feeling his cheeks flare up again and the slow heat at the pit of his stomach, he hurriedly set the cake on the table and unwrapped his package. Hopefully, he would get a chance to listen to some of his music before his roommate showed up.  
  
Vegeta felt his face drain of color as he scanned the titles before his eyes.  
  
~ What the hell is this?! These aren't my CDS!! I DO NOT LISTEN TO ENYA FOR CRISSAKES!! ~  
  
Sure enough, Vivian had stacked CDs filled with new age or easy listening music. None of his usual rock or hip-hop music was here. Cursing under his breath at being deceived, he picked up the note she had left in there.  
  
/"Hope you enjoy your music. I thought it might soothe your tortured soul.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
V."/  
  
"Damn you to hell, Vivian." He growled in anger. Resigning himself to having to put up with the music, he slipped 'A Day Without Rain' into Kakkarrot's CD player, hoping that no one else walked into the room and noticed the sappy sounds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Man! I am beat!" Gohan said, yawning as he watched the last visitor walk away.  
  
"You said it. Who's up for dinner?" Trunks said, already heading towards the dining halls.  
  
"Count me out. I am going straight to sleep." Kakkarrot replied, trying to stifle his own yawn.  
  
"Okay, then. I guess we will be seeing you tomorrow." Gohan said. And taking Trunks's hand, they headed off towards the beckoning lights of the dining rooms.  
  
Kakkarrot stretched aching muscles as he began his journey back to his quarters. The day had gone much longer than he had anticipated. He had received over ten marriage proposals, several different phone numbers, more than twenty different kinds of kisses, ranging from pecks on the cheeks, to full frenches. He smiled softly as he remembered the kiss he had received from Vegeta's sister. They looked so much alike, except for her hair, which was done in the current braiding style or something, but she was beautiful.  
  
~ Just like her brother. ~  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his neck, feeling the tense muscles there. He needed to take a long shower and then hopefully sleep like a log. Tomorrow was another busy day for him. Oh, shit! He had nearly forgotten the whole rumor thing. Standing stock-still for several minutes, he frowned in annoyance. He had to find a way to put a stop to the growing story. The last thing he wanted to happen was to have the whole thing blow out of proportion and effectively ruin his stay here. Shrugging, he decided he would take it one step at a time. He was not about to let Vegeta ruin everything he had worked so hard to achieve. And setting his jaw with determination, he changed directions and began heading towards the administrative offices.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stepped under the hot sprays of the shower and closed his eyes wearily. He couldn't believe he was this jumpy and nervous all of a sudden. Something about the way Kakkarrot had looked at him this afternoon made him feel queasy and very, very uneasy. He tried to remember what else he could have possibly done to annoy the other boy.  
  
~ Apart from you know what…~  
  
It was just a lousy kiss, no big deal, right? Kuso! Vegeta knew it was a whole lot more than that. The past few weeks had been hell having to go through. It was bad enough that Kakkarrot had been avoiding him, but having to sleep through the night in the same room, wanting more than just to hold him, was doing a number on Vegeta's nerves and emotions. His dreams had been filled constantly with wanton images of the taller boy and he would always feel himself get embarrassed or horribly aroused whenever Kakkarrot just took off his shirt, exposing those muscled shoulders, whenever he began changing or something.  
  
~ I am acting like a stupid lovesick puppy. No wonder he can't stand me. ~  
  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, he scrubbed himself even harder. He was determined to live his remaining days here at the Home to the fullest, making a memo to himself to make sure Flint learned a lesson and that he would sway the heart of his stoic roommate, no matter what the consequences were.  
  
Extra Disclaimer: I do not own Enya or her wonderful CD 'A Day Without Rain.'  
  
  
  
Major thanks to all of you…gomen for the shortness…but I wanted to liven things up a bit…getting too angsty for me. But thanks you guys! Keep the reviews coming and…*eyes empty candy stash in dismay*…eheheh…no chocolate treats today…/looks sheepish and darts off./ 


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Some serious male bonding people.as you have requested.in otherwords.lemon! And to help./reaches into her now abundant bag of candies/.here are some wonderful treats to get you all started. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
"Hey, Kakkarrot."  
  
"Hey, Peter." Kakkarrot replied idly, nodding at the other officer in acknowledgement as he headed towards his sleeping quarters. He looked at the damning letter that he held in a tight grip in his hands. There was nothing else he could do, at least for now. He would just have to tell or rather give it to Vegeta and hopefully he would understand where he was coming from.  
  
Getting to his door, he braced himself, wondering why he felt so nervous all of a sudden.  
  
~ Kuso! Stop acting like you are so scared of the guy; after all you have a right to be upset. He lied about something that could ruin your whole future here. ~  
  
And with a determined look on his face, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, he blinked for a few minutes, trying to get his mind to register what he was seeing and hearing.  
  
~ Okay.I must be in the wrong room. ~  
  
Scanning the room again, he saw that it was /indeed/ his own. So where the hell was that music coming from?! Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, and from the looks of his clothes dumped on his bed, Kakkarrot figured he must be in the showers. Walking further into the room, he noticed that his CD player, which he rarely used, was on and the soothing sounds from.  
  
~ Enya?! ~  
  
.filled the air. Unable to stop the amused grin that slowly crept up his face, he shook his head and pondered on what other eccentricities his roommate had to offer. Slowly, stripping out of his uniform, he suddenly spied the small, delicious-looking cake on the table. Clad only in his boxers now, he crept up to the sinful chocolate with white frosting treat and making sure that Vegeta wasn't in yet, he opened up the plastic covered lid and with his finger, he gently scooped up some frosting off the edge, bringing it slowly to his lips as he licked the sugar off. Shutting his eyes, he moaned softly as he savored the heavenly sweetness. Opening them up again, he grinned evilly, as he reached out for a second helping, when the deep voice stopped his movements.  
  
"All you had to do was ask.Lieutenant."  
  
Kakkarrot spun around, not realizing how guilty and cute he looked with a dab of icing still stuck at the corner of his mouth. He found himself gaping at the towel clad Vegeta, who was still dripping wet from his shower, droplets of water clinging to a well-muscled and toned body, as he strolled nonchalantly towards him with a smirk on his face. Reaching Kakkarrot, he began to lean forward, not taking his eyes off the taller boy's face as his hand reached out towards the cake behind him. Vegeta almost laughed at the surprised look on Kakkarrot's face, enjoying the fact that his close presence was having an obvious effect on him, although his heart was thudding at mile a minute. Bringing the cake towards him, Vegeta stuck his own finger into the rich frosting and still pinning his gaze on Kakkarrot's now red face, he brought them slowly to his mouth, licking them in a way that was clearly seductive in its movements.  
  
Kakkarrot was mesmerized at the display. His eyes followed every move, his throat and mouth suddenly feeling dry as he darted out his tongue to moisten them.  
  
"Mmmm." Vegeta moaned softly, closing his eyes in obvious enjoyment. Opening them slowly and seductively to reveal eyes that gleamed with devilish intent, he continued huskily. "I just love eating cream, don't you?"  
  
"Cr..cream?" Kakkarrot asked dumbly. Something at the back of his mind telling him that somehow they weren't exactly talking about the cake here.  
  
"Yes, Kakkarrot." Vegeta replied, coming closer to the taller boy. "Thick, white, delicious cream. Don't you just love the taste of it?"  
  
Kakkarrot felt the room spin slowly and his vision get a bit hazy.  
  
~ Kuso! I am supposed to be upset with him and here he is seducing me. ~  
  
Lifting his hands, he gently ran them up Vegeta's muscled arms, feeling the smoothness of his skin and listening to the soft sigh that spilled out of the smaller boy's mouth. Placing his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, he began to lean towards the now parted lips, feeling his breathing become extremely strained.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, waiting for Kakkarrot's lips to taste his again. Oh, God! He had been waiting all day for this to happen. For several seconds, Vegeta waited and when he noticed nothing happening, he opened up his eyes to see Kakkarrot staring at him with a blank look on his face. Feeling a bit confused, he tried to arch himself into the taller boy, but he realized he was pinned in position by the hands on his shoulders.  
  
~ Why is he looking at me like that? ~  
  
"Vegeta?" Kakkarrot said finally, in a flat voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am going to take a shower and when I get back, I think you and I need to have some issues straightened out."  
  
"Is...Issues?" Vegeta asked dumbly, not really understanding the sudden change in events.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. We have to talk."  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at him for several moments, letting the words sink in slowly. Talk? Talk?! He didn't want to talk. He wanted Kakkarrot and he wanted him now!  
  
"No!"  
  
Kakkarrot spun around to face him, since he had begun to turn away, gaping at the single word that Vegeta had spat out.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?" He asked in bemusement.  
  
"I don't care anymore, Kakkarrot." Vegeta said flatly, his eyes flashing with a fire that seemed to make them even darker. "I am tired of waiting for you to come around. We both want this, so why prolong it any further?!"  
  
Kakkarrot stood stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind seemed to be split in two. One side wanted to take that cocky attitude of Vegeta's and shove it somewhere very painful, while the other side tingled with anticipation at the underlying threat that the smaller boy conveyed. Shaking his head to get rid of the last thought, he growled softly. Didn't Vegeta know what he was doing?  
  
"Are you crazy?" He asked angrily. "Don't you even realize what you have done?"  
  
"I don't care." Vegeta replied smugly.  
  
"You don't care? You don't care?! Why should you? After all, you are just a visitor, passing by for a brief stay at the 'joint', experience the shit and then take off after your stay!! I live here, Vegeta!! My whole life is here!! I have nowhere else to go to! I don't have a home! I don't have a family!!! THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE!! And if you think you are going to ruin it with some stupid story about you and I having sex together, making me lose everything I have worked for, then you are in for a rude awakening!!" Kakkarrot finished bitingly, now inches away from the other boy's blank stare.  
  
Vegeta stared at Kakkarrot with dawning comprehension. He remembered his hasty spoken words at the Junior Mess and he cringed inwardly. Shrugging, he decided it was too late to back off now. Maybe it was the seductive rhythms of the music or the sugar rush from the chocolate, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was on fire and quite frankly; he wasn't about to give in to Kakkarrot's anger now. Standing on tiptoes, he leaned into Kakkarrot's mouth, hearing the soft intake of his surprised gasp as he whispered softly into the warmth.  
  
"I told you, Kakkarrot. I just don't care."  
  
And with that, he closed the distance between their lips, his body going into a fiery blaze of fire as he felt the slow reluctant response from the taller boy. Vegeta slid his hands up Kakkarrot's arms and onto his shoulders, latching on to them in a frenzied grip as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Kakkarrot's mouth and gasping as he felt the other's tongue meet his in a spar for dominance.  
  
{As you can well imagine, things are about to heat up here and it is definitely not kiddie stuff, so if you wish to continue, head on over to http://www.geocities.com/kiyasama/dragonballz } 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

The pounding was insistent, and it was beginning to drill a hole in Kakkarrot's head. Groaning in protest, he tried to shut the noise out….only to come in contact with a familiar warmth and scent.

~ Hm. Second night in a row. ~ He mused silently. 

He could get used to this stuff. He opened his eyes and chuckled lightly at how cute his roommate looked all snuggled up at his side. His even breathing and peaceful visage was too tempting to resist. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Vegeta's parted lips, stiffening slightly as Vegeta stirred, turning onto his side as he now faced the wall.

"Knock! Knock!" came a voice, as the sound of the door opening shook him awake from his musings. Getting up with a start, he quickly pulled the covers over Vegeta, effectively hiding him as he slipped into his boxers quickly.

"Hey, Kakkarrot. Are you awake yet? It's time for early morning round-ups." Gohan said, walking into the darkened room. "Ah ha! There you are! Sorry if I woke you up too early, but you know….Flint…."

"Yeah, I know." Kakkarrot said hastily, shooing Gohan out of the room. He didn't want his friend to notice the mess or Vegeta in his bed for that matter. "Could you give me a few minutes? I have to get changed here."

"Okay…I will just wait for you…hey!" Gohan said, raising an eyebrow at the way Kakkarrot looked. "Is that…chocolate?"

Kakkarrot flushed as memories of last night filled his mind again. ~ Oh, Gohan, you have no idea. ~

"Umm…yeah….so?"

"Why are you covered in chocolate?"

"No reason. Let's just go, okay? I gotta go take a quick shower anyways."

"But…Where is your roommate?" Gohan asked sharply, looking quizzically at the other still-made bed. "You can't tell me he is awake already. If I know Vegeta, he probably…"

"He is not here!" Kakkarrot said sharply, scowling now at Gohan's persistence. Didn't the guy ever get a hint? Seeing the puzzled glance that was thrown his way, he continued hastily, "I mean, I haven't seen him. I just woke up and…he was gone."

"Oh." Gohan said, a frown now lighting up his handsome face. "I guess I will have one of the officers check around for him…"

"No!" Kakkarrot shouted, his mind racing a-mile-a-minute. "Uh…Don't worry about it. I am sure he will turn up sooner or later. You know how he is." He finished quickly, stealing a worried glance at the stirring figure beneath his blankets. Grabbing a change of clothes and his bathroom needs, he tugged on Gohan's arm and pulling the puzzled boy out of the room, he spoke in as calm a voice as possible, "I hope we aren't too late. Wouldn't want to keep Flint waiting now, would we?"

"Umm…"

"Oh! I forgot one more thing. Could you wait for me, for just a sec?" Kakkarrot said, not waiting for Gohan's reply as he darted back into the room.

Walking up to the bed again, he got down on his knees and stared at Vegeta with reawakened thoughts and eyes, drinking in the sight of the boy he was going to miss in a few months. Leaning forward and with a soft whisper of 'good-morning' he brushed his lips against Vegeta's forehead, placing his finger against the soft lips and then with lithe grace he jumped back up to his feet and left the room, forgetting the second most important thing he had to do.

~*~*~*~

_Vegeta twisted and turned restlessly, trying to figure out his way of the most god-awful maze. He could see the end of the maze and the lone figure standing there waiting for him. He was close, he could almost reach him, but just when he thought he had gotten to his destination, the figure would seem to be even farther away. Growling in frustration, he tried to run, but then his feet got tangled in something that looked like creeping vines. With a snarl, he tried slashing through the thick ropes, but it seemed to choke him, binding him, preventing him from reaching his destination. With a desperate cry, he called out to the figure,_

_"Kakkarrot!!"_

With a jerk, Vegeta jumped off the soaked pillows, clenching his fists tightly against the sheets as his eyes darted frantically around. 

~ Kakkarrot? Where was Kakkarrot?! ~ 

He was alone in the room. Alone amongst the tousled sheets, filled with evidence of their lust-filled activities last night. Getting up quickly, he winced at the dull ache in his groin, smiling to himself that it was all worth the pain. Pulling off the sheets, he began to tidy up the room, noticing that it was almost time for the early morning round-ups, which meant two cold hours of jogging around the stupid Home grounds again. Stuffing the dirty linen into the laundry bag, he remade Kakkarrot's bed with cleaner sheets. Smiling (he couldn't seem to stop doing that), as he picked up Kakkarrot's dumped uniform, he began to fold it neatly, when he noticed the official-looking letter that lay on the floor.

Bending down, he picked it up, intending to put it back amongst Kakkarrot's clothes, when he noticed his name finely printed on the envelope. Feeling his heart thud painfully against his chest, he opened the letter with trembling fingers, wondering silently what it could possibly be about. Unfolding the white paper, he read and re-read the letter over and over again, his face draining of color as the words seemed to jump out at him in fury.

  


Robert Smith Home For Boys

Office of the Administration 

Official Notice of Removal/Transfer:

_This is to certify that on the 15th day of October, First Class Lieutenant __Kakkarrot__ has requested for the immediate transfer of Private Vegeta to his new quarters at the Junior Mess, on the grounds of incompetency and general disregard for senior officials. This notice is to be carried out, effective at 0600 hours._

_ If Private does not report to new quarters by 0800 hours, he is to be escorted there by allotted senior officials, who will then take appropriate disciplinary actions._

**Signed:** _General P.T. Barnum._

  


Vegeta swallowed tightly, clenching the paper into a rumpled mass in his tight fists. 

~ How could he? How could he do this to me?! Who the fuck does he think he is?! ~

With an angry growl, he kicked out the laundry bag, dumping out the carefully placed dirty linen onto the bed he had so lovingly made. He stalked to Kakkarrot's closet and with a sneer, he began yanking out his carefully hung uniforms, dumping them unceremoniously to the floor. 

"You fucking bastard!! I hope you are happy, Kakkarrot!" He yelled in anger, rushing over to Kakkarrot's books and tossing them angrily against the wall. "Just a little going away present, Lieutenant! After all…I am fucking _incompetent_!! Arrrgghhhhh!!" 

Finally expending out all his frustrations and anger, he collapsed onto the floor in a heap, tears of hurt and pain falling silently down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't just the fact that he was required to leave, but the stupid reasons for the transfer. Incompetence? Incompetence at what?! He had basically sunken low for the bastards in this building, swallowed his pride, given up his little free time to help Kakkarrot's friends with their little odd jobs here and there and for what? Just to have Kakkarrot request his transfer? 

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you to hell, Kakkarrot!! Damn you for doing this to me!!"

He remembered Kakkarrot's tirade last night and he felt his anger well up again. All he seemed to care about was his stupid ranking in this place. Everybody else's feelings could go to hell, just as long as he kept his reputation in place. God forbid anyone ruin Lieutenant Kakkarrot's blemish free record.

Sitting up, he wiped away the tears from his face and solemnly began packing away his few belongings. He had to report to his new sleeping quarters in a few minutes and he had no time to waste.

~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot ran down the names of his new recruits again. Another busload had come in early this morning and he was now staring at a whole new bunch of whiny, sniffling crybabies. Groaning inwardly, he stole another glance at his former squad wistfully. Major Flint had made him in charge of the new recruits, giving his old squad to a newly promoted Lieutenant, who looked anything but secure in his new position. Tucking the notepad underneath his armpits, he began to address his new squad, going through the normal protocol in automated tones, as his mind roamed to the events of last night.

There was no doubt in his mind that his feelings for Vegeta were a whole lot more than just friendly curiosity. He was really beginning to have a soft spot for the temperamental boy. His vitality, his smarts and his contagious deviousness, seemed to be a perfect match for his own temperament. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, letting the memories of how good it had felt with Vegeta flow through his body creating a dull heat and flush to his nether regions.

"Ahem! Kakkarrot!" 

"What?!" He snapped in anger, irritated at having his wonderful thoughts interrupted.

"Well, excuse me for breathing." Trunks said, feigning shock as he waved his hands in mock surrender. "Just wanted to remind you that you are supposed to be heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast…unless you want your squad to attack you with their rabid hunger." He sniggered lightly, as they both stared at the group of exhausted boys.

"Fine." Kakkarrot said, smiling softly at his friend. Turning towards his team, he yelled out, "All right, guys! Time for breakfast!"

He was unable to stop the grin that flickered through his face as the boys rushed towards the cafeteria and the smell of fresh coffee. As if on cue, a cup was shoved into his hands as Gohan appeared out of the blue with the delicious drinks. Nodding in gratitude, the three boys strolled silently, and making themselves comfortable on one of the many stone benches that graced the large estate, they looked out across the lush lawns as the early morning sun made its way out of the large trees, bathing its soft orange glows across the landscape.

"Hmm…beautiful." Trunks said softly, sipping the dark drink and hunching himself within the large green jacket.

"Yeah..." Gohan agreed, nodding at his companions.

Several quiet minutes passed as each boy enjoyed the relative peace and quiet. They would have to go back to their daily activities in a few minutes, but for now, they were content to enjoy the serenity and scenery.

"I never did see your roommate this morning, Kakkarrot. Where is he?" Gohan asked suddenly, making Kakkarrot choke on his drink.

"Umm…he is…"  
  


"I saw him going into the junior quarters this morning…seemed to be packing his whole knapsack or something." Trunks said carelessly, not noticing the now pale face of Kakkarrot.

"What is he doing in the junior quarters so early?" Gohan asked puzzled. "Did you send him there for something, Kakkarrot?"

By this time, Kakkarrot couldn't trust himself to speak. 

~ Oh, my God! Vegeta…he must have seen the letter! Kuso!! ~

"Ka-Chan? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, looking at his friend in worry. Trunks also stared as well, now realizing that Kakkarrot was looking rather sick.

"I am sorry, guys. I have to run. There is something I have to see…umm…check." Kakkarrot said quickly, tossing his coffee cup into the nearby trashcan as he headed briskly towards his quarters. Silently he hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late. He had to explain to Vegeta.

~ Oh, please, Vegeta. Forgive me. ~

~*~*~*~

"So you are the famous Private Vegeta." The captain said, grinning smugly at the stoic-looking boy in front of him. "Welcome to your new home."

Pushing the door open, Vegeta was led into a much smaller room (compared to Kakkarrot's) filled with two double-bunk beds, a single table and two chairs and some closet space for the boys to stuff their clothes in. Three pairs of eyes watched his entrance with interest as the captain addressed them.

"All right, men. This is your new roomie. Make him feel at home." 

"Yes, sir!"

The door shut firmly behind him and the boys stared at each other before a voice Vegeta thought he had gotten rid of, spoke up,

"Huh, huh. It's Vegeta. Huh...huh…"

~ Great. I am stuck with acne boy. ~

"Hey, Vegeta!" Yazuha said in glee, jumping out of his top bunk position and landing in front of the smaller boy, taking Vegeta's knapsack away from him and placing it on the lower bunk beneath his own. "Welcome to our version of 'Animal House.'"

"Hiya, Vegeta!" Akira said, smiling in greeting before focusing his attention back to his sketches.

Vegeta stared at his new roommates and groaning inwardly, he mustered a weak smile in greeting.

"Don't worry, Vegeta!" Yazuha said, excitedly. "We are gonna have loads of fun."

~ Yay. I can't wait. ~ "Sure." He replied flatly, allowing himself to be dragged into the room.

~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot almost collided with several of his fellow officers in his hurry to get to his room. Muttering quick apologies and 'excuse me's, he finally got there, jerking the door open in a hurry and gasping in horror, shock and growing fury at the mess in front of him.

"Whoa! Did a tornado go through here or something?" One curious officer asked, sticking his head into the room.

With a growl, Kakkarrot pushed the nosy boy out and with a curt, "Stay the fuck out of my business!" he slammed the door shut.

Kakkarrot grit his teeth in anger as he began picking up the dumped clothes and uniform. He could understand Vegeta's anger, but for what? If he had seen the letter, that was understandable. All it had really said was that Vegeta was to move out of the senior quarters due to the availability of space in the junior quarters, at least that was what he had told the officer at the administrative desk to write down in the memo. There really was no need for Vegeta to destroy his property like this.

"Fuck this!" He snarled angrily, stuffing the dirty linen into his laundry bag.

"Fuck what…what the hell happened here?!" Gohan asked sharply, stepping into the room.

"Can't I have my own privacy anymore?!" Kakkarrot asked in frustration, about to really lose his patience with all the intrusion.

"What did that little fuck do here, Kakkarrot?" Gohan asked again, ignoring the retort.

"What do you think he did?" He snapped in return, bending down again to pick up some more of his tossed items.

"That's it, Kakkarrot! You cannot allow this to continue." Gohan said curtly, frowning at his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Kakkarrot. You have to punish Vegeta. I don't care how you do it. But you cannot allow him to get away with this. This is an insult to your authority and if you won't do it, then allow me."

Kakkarrot stared at the determined look on his best friend's face and sighing in resignation, he agreed half-heartedly, "Fine, Gohan. I will punish him."

"Good. You are doing the right thing, Ka-Chan. Vegeta needs to be put in his place." Gohan said softly, placing a reassuring hand on the tense shoulders. 

~ Oh, he is in his place all right. ~ Kakkarrot thought miserably. ~ Right here in my heart. ~

Aww…/sniff/…angst is a wonderful thing. /glomps the usual suspects/ thanks you guys for the reviews! I hope you had an awesome Easter…and whaddaya know? Some extra Easter chocolate bunnies…enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

A week flew by quickly as Vegeta settled down in his new surroundings. He found himself reluctantly becoming friends with his boisterous roommates. Even acne boy didn't sound so bad, come to think of it. Despite his annoying voice and disgusting habits, he was pretty much a decent human being. Yazuha and Akira were more his type, loud and petulant, both boys could put up with Vegeta's mood swings, which seemed to have become more erratic these days.

Vegeta was still finding it extremely hard to get over what Kakkarrot had done to him. Fact of the matter was, he rarely saw the Lieutenant. Since the squad had been assigned a new commanding officer, Vegeta only got a chance to see Kakkarrot during early morning round-ups and that was from a distance away. He missed the taller officer and it killed him slowly every day that he was so close, yet so far from the boy he had shared his most intimate moments with. 

The nights were the hardest for him. He would sometimes find himself waking up in the middle of the night, flushed with images in his dreams of Kakkarrot, and turning automatically to his left to check for him, only to come face to face with a snoring Mizuno (acne boy), who seemed to drool all over himself. Vegeta would curl up into a fetal position, moaning softly to himself as he worked away the frustrations that would have built up through the day. He always felt embarrassed after doing it and he always had to change his sheets quickly before his roommates woke up to avoid the questioning glances he was sure to get.

KABOOM!!

Vegeta stared blankly at the flash of lightning that illuminated the darkened room. It was raining badly outside and the sound of thunder nearly gave his asthmatic roommate a heart attack.

"Fuck! I hate the rain." Mizuno said gruffly beneath the comfort of his blankets.

"You would, you cry baby." Yazuha said lightly, smirking at the shivering boy. "Hey, Vegeta, are you asleep yet?"

Vegeta debated silently on whether or not to answer, but eventually he answered curtly, "Not anymore."

"Sorry, if I woke you up."

"Whatever."

Silence reigned for several more minutes as the wind picked up dramatically, causing the trees to lash its branches angrily against the windowpanes. Another flash of lightening made Mizuno whimper underneath his blankets and the sound of another ear-splitting thunder made the boy cry out in fear.

"Jesus! Mizuno, could you put a lid on it!" Akira yelled out in frustration. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Mizuno mumbled weakly, raising his spiky short locks out of the sheet and giving an apology-filled look to his companions. "It's just that…I…am scared…"

"You are always scared." Yazuha said bitingly.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, Vegeta. There is a question I have been meaning to ask you since that day at the lounge room." Akira said suddenly, interrupting Mizuno's apology.

Vegeta stiffened, knowing what the question was going to be. He watched as Akira sat up in his bunk and leaned over the iron support, looking down at him with interested and curious eyes.

"Is it really true? Did you and the Lieutenant…you know…"

"Know what?" Vegeta snapped angrily, not really wanting to talk about anything that had to do with Kakkarrot at the moment.

"Well…you know what I mean…" Akira said hastily, his face getting flushed.

"What Akira is trying to blab out, is, if you and Lieutenant Kakkarrot really had sex together." Yazuha finished, leaning over his bunk bed as well and staring at his bunk- mate in curiosity.

None of the other boys really knew that much about Vegeta. He was as quiet and uncommunicative as he was vocal and passionate about authority in general. And so it was a rare thing to actually get the scowling-faced boy to open up about anything.

Vegeta stared in dumb shock at all the eyes that were now pinned on him. Shifting uncomfortably within his sheets, he thought about shutting his eyes and completely ignoring them; but then again, Kakkarrot had hurt him and it was only fair. He didn't care if word got around or not. He was only telling the truth after all. About to open up his mouth to give an answer, the boys suddenly jerked up in alarm as the door burst open with more force than necessary. The shadow that walked into the room was unmistakable and Mizuno slunk back under his sheets not wanting to experience the man's wrath.

"I see we are all awake now, aren't we?!" Major General Flint barked out in clipped tones, with a smug look on his face. " I do believe it was lights-out over an hour ago, but since you boys seem to enjoy some late night activities, I have just the thing for you. Get the hell up and meet me in the front lobby in five minutes!!"

The boys all jumped off their beds in a hurry, dressing up in their daily uniforms, wondering what the hell Flint could possibly have them do in this god-forsaken weather and night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot doodled idly on his notepad, not realizing he had been scribbling the name 'Vegeta' over and over again. He reached for his coffee absentmindedly, downing the black liquid in a gulp. He was supposed to be studying for his upcoming exams in a few weeks. Hopefully, he would pass and be given the scholarship to any college of his choice. However, studying was the last thing on his mind right now. The past week had been hell to go through. He, who had always looked forward to coming back to his room for some peace and quiet, never seemed to take pleasure or joy in that simple routine anymore. He was used to seeing the smaller boy across the room, cuddled up within his blankets every night. The amazing scent and presence of Vegeta haunted him day and night and he could only watch his ex-roommate from afar helplessly, wanting to touch him, to feel, to taste him again, if it meant only one last time.

He had heard the news about Vegeta's shortened sentence and he had felt crushed as Trunks had blurted it out to him. In two weeks, Vegeta would be gone and things would be back to their normal boring state. Shaking his head in amazement, he wondered when his life here at the Home had suddenly become so boring to him. He hadn't really given it that much of a thought. It wasn't until Vegeta had come to the Home, into _his_ life, did he fully understand the dull existence of this place. He needed to get out of here. He needed his…_freedom._ He felt too restricted in his need for conformity and authority. He needed space. He needed…

~ Vegeta. ~

KABOOM!!

Wincing at the loudness of the thunder, he slid another glance at his sleeping friends. They were in the large library as all three of them had decided to do a little studying together. In just a few minutes, Gohan and Trunks had blacked out with exhaustion. He could hardly blame them. Some new recruits in Trunks' squad had attempted to strangle several other officers and they had to fight their way through the angry mob of boys, resulting in suspensions, detentions and God knows what else. 

~ I would give this whole thing up for you. ~

Kakkarrot jerked up at the stray thought. Would he really give up everything here for Vegeta? It was stupid. There was no way he could let that happen.

"Punish him, Kakkarrot."

How? Vegeta had gone through hell so far and he had only added to his misery. Why prolong it any further? Nearly snapping his pencil in agitation, he concluded that the best cause of action was to ignore the boy until he left; the least he could do was say goodbye properly.

"I tell you, Flint has finally lost it." An officer said, walking into the quiet study hall, dripping wet from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" Another one asked, as several heads shot off their books.

"He has several recruits in this god-awful storm, doing push-ups and running in their bare feet around the grounds and you know how muddy this place gets during a storm."

Kakkarrot asked sharply, "Do you know the recruits?"

"Beats me. But whoever they are, one of them is about to collapse from what looks to be a heart attack."

Not waiting to hear anymore, Kakkarrot jumped out of his seat, waking up his companions in the process. He had a nasty feeling that he knew who the recruits were.

"Wait up, Kakkarrot!" Gohan cried out, shrugging into his raincoat, as he and Trunks raced after the disappearing boy.

~*~*~*~*~

Mizuno was not doing well at all. He was wheezing very badly now and to top that, the combination of rain and the cold did not do much for him. He was shaking so badly that even Vegeta had to stop.

"Please, sir. Let him go back up. He isn't doing too well." Yazuha said earnestly, pleading with the scowling Major.

"Please sir!" Akira begged as well. 

"I do not recall asking or telling any of you punks to stop, now did I? Get off your lazy butts and keep on with your push-ups or you will all be spending a week in the 'Hole'!!"

Vegeta grit his teeth. That was it. He couldn't take anymore of this man's bullshit and he had had enough.

"Mizuno cannot continue, Major! He is about to collapse here!" He spat out angrily, clenching his fists as the bigger man spun slowly around to face him.

"Well. Mr. Funny-man seems to have gotten control of his mouth again. I guess we will just have to clip it shut, won't we?" Turning to Akira and Yazuha, he continued, "Fine! Take the wimp to the sick bay or something before he messes up my boots! And the two of you are excused too. It seems we have someone ready to take over your place as scapegoat." He finished with a sneer, turning back to face a very pissed-off Vegeta.

Yazuha and Akira lifted the limp Mizuno towards the sick bay, giving quick reassuring smiles to their roommate.

Vegeta watched as the two boys walked away and then with a growl, he faced the smirking man in front of him.

"You bastard."

"Hn. Is that the best you can do, Private? I guess I will have to brush up your insulting skills. Alright, private…give me your best shot."

Vegeta stared blankly at the Major for several minutes before realizing that the older man was daring him to hit him.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Too chicken to hit me? Or maybe I should spell it out for you! Come on and HIT ME!!"

And before Vegeta could blink, he felt himself flying through the air and then landing painfully on a slush of mud, rubbing at his now aching jaw. He tried to see his way through the downpour as he staggered back up to his feet, when he felt another blow at the small of his back. Grunting in pain, he collapsed to the muddy ground again, his mouth filling with the murky liquid. Spitting it out angrily, he tried to rise to his feet, when he howled out in agony as he felt a heavy boot press firmly upon his hands.

"I guess you need your ears cleaned out, Private!!" Flint spat out, increasing the pressure and grinning in satisfaction at the accompanying cry. "You will never make a good soldier, Vegeta!! And do you know why?! Because it is fags like you that give us a bad name!!"

Vegeta shook his head, feeling the hot tears of anger and humiliation flood down his cheeks. The pain was too much; he could practically feel his bones cracking. Just when he thought his hands were going to be completely crushed, he felt himself dragged up and now face to face with his nemesis. 

"You are nothing, Private. A good for nothing…..FUCK!!" The Major yelled as Vegeta had suddenly kicked him in the groin. 

Vegeta staggered weakly backwards as the Major released him. He watched through the blinding rain as Flint grabbed his aching balls, grinning smugly in satisfaction.

"You are so dead, Vegeta…" Flint began.

"I don't think so, Major." Vegeta said curtly. In a swift move, he spun around and gave the older man a roundhouse kick onto his back, causing him to fall painfully to the muddy earth. Not giving Flint a chance to get up, Vegeta jumped onto his back and began stuffing his face into the murky waters, yelling his frustrations and anger as he forced the man to drink the bitter tasting liquid.

"You bastard!! You stupid, useless piece of shit!! How do you like it now, huh?!! Eat this!! This is for all the shit I had to put up with!!" Vegeta slammed his face into the earth as he spat each sentence out. "This is for my friend, Mizuno!!" SLAM. "This is for keeping me locked in that hell-hole!!" SLAM. "And this….this…is for what you did to Kakkarrot!!" And with every last bit of strength in his being he slammed his fists into the Major's face, watching as the older man grunted in pain, before laying completely limp on the floor.

Vegeta sat on the lying man's back for several minutes, gathering precious air, before finally rolling off him weakly. His whole body ached and all he wanted to do was just find a nice warm bath and soak in it and never get up….

"You little fuck!!"

Vegeta stared in amazement and shock as the Major had now somehow risen up again. The man's face was now a bloody mess, thanks to Vegeta's blows, and he was not a very happy camper to say the least.  Vegeta tried to raise himself up, he didn't think he had anything left to give.

~ God, I am so screwed. ~

Through the cascading rain, he watched as Flint removed his baton, raising it above his head. Vegeta shut his eyes, waiting for the painful blow, knowing that at least if he died, he had shown the bastard a thing or two, when suddenly a loud cry was heard.

 "THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH, MAJOR!!" 

Major Flint froze his movements in mid-air as the loud command was heard. Swiveling around quickly, he came face to face with about ten senior officers, all looking at him with mixtures of disgust and hate on their faces. In the lead was Lieutenant Kakkarrot, who looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. The Major darted fearful and worried eyes to each boy. He was supposed to be in charge of all these officers, but somehow, he knew he was way beyond controlling them now. Kakkarrot looked especially upset. The Major had never seen the boy this mad before. He had a deadly still calm about him that made him very, very uneasy. Clearing his throat nervously, he dropped his baton back into his waist belt and turned to face the scowling officers.

"You can handle him from here on, boys. I think Private Vegeta, here, needs to be punished for his actions." He said in a slightly shaky tone, noticing that none of the officers made a move towards the smaller boy.

"I am sorry, Major." Gohan said sternly. "But I am afraid you will have to be escorted to the General's office. You have been reported to the higher authorities and you are to address the board of staff first thing tomorrow morning."

Ignoring the angry sputter from the now red-faced Major, Gohan continued in his flat tone. "Captain Mitch and Smith, please escort the Major to his quarters, where he is to remain until further notice."

"Yes, sir."

Flint looked at the stoic officer in disbelief. This could not be happening to him. He was a decorated war veteran. He couldn't allow these young fools to treat him this way. He was their commanding officer for chrissakes! "You little fucks!! All of you!! I trained you all and this is the way you repay me?!! Fuck you all!! You ungrateful pieces of …."

The remaining officers filed after the screaming Major, leaving Trunks, Gohan, Kakkarrot and Vegeta in the heavy downpour.

For several minutes, no one made a move to break the tense silence, as the enormity of the situation slowly sank in. Finally, Gohan broke the silence, approaching a dazed-looking Vegeta.

"We are sorry about that, Private." He said gently. "I hope your wounds will heal quickly and you can forgive the Major's…." 

He stopped his sentence when he noticed that his words weren't exactly sinking into Vegeta's ears. Spinning around, he noticed with a dawning comprehension that Vegeta was staring straight at Kakkarrot and that the taller boy seemed to be caught in the staring match as well. Coughing and smiling softly to himself, he yanked Trunks by the arm and said jovially, 

"Well, then…see you guys later…umm…whenever you are done staring each other down."

And ignoring Trunks' protests, Gohan pulled him into the building, leaving Kakkarrot and Vegeta alone in the pouring rain.

/cackles evilly/ yee hah! Hmm…whatever happens next?…


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: Male bonding people!! ^-^

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

The thunderstorm raged on mercilessly in the dark night. Trees swayed and lashed angrily against the turbulent winds as if bowing in respect to the terrible power and fury of nature. Lightning flashes lit up the pitch-blackness, followed quickly by the echo of thunder that seemingly shook the ground beneath the two oblivious boys' feet.

Uncaring about the cold that was slowly seeping into their drenched bodies, Kakkarrot and Vegeta could not tear their eyes away from each other. Too many things needed to be said and neither was willing to break the tense silence. Kakkarrot winced slightly as the sound of another ear-splitting thunder broke the silence. He licked his lips slowly, tasting the wetness of the rain against his skin. What could he say? How could he begin? How could he…?

"Did you want something from me, Lieutenant?" Vegeta asked coldly, betraying the hurt that filled his body. Thankful for the rain, it successfully hid the silent tears that continued to fall down his cheeks, as he stared longingly at the boy that did not want him, seemingly. He had been unable to believe the fact that Kakkarrot had actually shown up to rescue him…again. He told his beating heart that it was only a thing that he probably would have done for any other recruit, but he had secretly hoped that Kakkarrot had come because of _him, well….because he __wanted to._

"Vegeta…." Kakkarrot began, not really sure on what he wanted to say. He stared helplessly at the cold look on the other boy's face and he began walking unsteadily towards him.

Vegeta backed away unconsciously, not wanting to be too close to the taller boy, for fear that he would embarrass himself and bawl out or cling to him like a baby. He didn't want Kakkarrot's pity, and he would be damned if he would let himself become vulnerable again. He stopped when he realized that he couldn't back up any further, not unless he wanted to sink into the solid brick wall behind him.

"Don't come any closer, Kakkarrot!" He cried out in desperation. ~ But, do please come closer, I need you. ~ "I swear it! If you do, I will…I will…"

"Will what?" Kakkarrot said huskily, stopping within inches on a now trembling boy. Looking deeply into the glistening onyx eyes in front of him, he lifted his hands and brushed the limp strands of hair that that had been soaked from the rain. Cupping the angular face gently, he lowered his head and with a relieved sigh, he brushed his lips softly against Vegeta's, tasting the sweet salt of tears and the metallic salt of his blood, which flowed from a small cut.

Vegeta's mind cried out in rejection. He wanted to release himself. He wanted to hate Kakkarrot for hurting him so badly. He wanted to…Oh, God, he wanted him. Not caring if anyone saw them or not, he found himself responding to the kiss with a desperation and need that nearly frightened him. Running his hands down Kakkarrot's body in feverish strokes, he slid his tongue into the warm recesses of the taller boy's mouth, moaning as he felt Kakkarrot's tongue meet his in a duel that both could never win. 

The rains and winds seemed to intensify and yet the two boys cared less. Kakkarrot deepened the kiss, rubbing himself slowly against a writhing Vegeta, who was now trying to rip Kakkarrot's shirt off. Tearing his lips away to gather much needed air, he leaned against Vegeta's forehead, staring into the eyes he thought he would never see again. 

"Vegeta…" He murmured, his entire body trembling with suppressed need.

"Kakkarrot…" Vegeta whispered shakily, his hands buried beneath Kakkarrot's shirt, sliding over the smooth muscles underneath. "I need…"

"Let's get out of here." Kakkarrot said quickly, pulling the unresisting boy towards one of the buildings that housed the facilities' supplies. Pushing the door open, he flicked on the switch to look at their surroundings. Thankfully, the room was relatively cleared out and only a few boxes that contained new uniforms were cluttered in the tiny space.

"This should do." Kakkarrot said, smiling as he turned around to face a blank expression on Vegeta's face. "What's the matter?" He asked, erasing the grin from his face.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his torso, maintaining his neutral expression. He badly wanted to jump into Kakkarrot's arms, to lose himself within the heat that was his superior officer, but yet he had to clear up a few things and there was no way he was going to allow himself to be used like a toy.

"I am not that easy, Kakkarrot." Vegeta said flatly, keeping his eyes firmly placed on the bridge between Kakkarrot's eyes. Knowing that if he looked straight into those shiny, black depths, he was a goner.

"I don't understand, Vegeta. Don't you want to…" Kakkarrot said, feeling his face flush as he tried to say the word.

"Oh, I do, Kakkarrot. I would very much like to fuck your brains out as well, but as you can see, I cannot do that."

"Why?!"

"Why?!" Vegeta snapped, losing his composure. "Because, Kakkarrot, I am not supposed to FUCK a senior officer, remember?! You would lose your reputation! And I would never want to do that to you. Oh, no! I would never want to make Lieutenant Perfect Kakkarrot, the laughing stock of the entire home! God forbid, you should ever soil yourself with my filthy, imperfect, IMCOMPETENT body! So do me a favor, Lieutenant! Go fuck the next officer you come across, probably Lieutenant Trunks, after all, he has been begging for it!!"

A tense silence fell as each boy stared at the other. After several agonizing minutes, Vegeta continued softly,

"You hurt me, Kakkarrot. I thought that…that…you at least thought I was…your equal. Instead you had me removed like a piece of trash. An unwanted thing that was set out to complicate your…perfect life."

"You think my life is perfect?" Kakkarrot spoke up suddenly, startling Vegeta a bit. Laughing bitterly, he continued. "Maybe you were right. I used to think this whole thing…this place was all I could ever hope for. I would remain here for the rest of my life, taking care of people who no doubt had much better lives than I did. To be honest, Vegeta, I was pretty content with it. I had my two best buddies in the world. I was a respected officer….God! I had it made! That is…until you showed up."

Vegeta gaped at Kakkarrot, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Was the room getting too hot in here, all of a sudden? Kakkarrot had him pinned with his eyes and he couldn't turn away.

"You came along and you brought something that I never felt I needed. Freedom. I saw something in you that I was envious about. You had that nonchalant carefree attitude, knowing that you could leave this place and go back out to a world that was more than willing to welcome you with open arms. I hated you for it and I wanted you to suffer because you shattered my whole illusion on what life was supposed to be. But I couldn't…couldn't get myself to…."

Kakkarrot paced around the room in growing agitation, running fingers through his hair and with another bitter laugh he stared at Vegeta again, this time with a look that Vegeta clearly understood and didn't want to believe.

"How can you hate someone…with whom you have fallen hopelessly in love with?" Kakkarrot asked softly. Walking up to a paralyzed Vegeta, he pulled the unresisting boy into his arms, gazing deeply into the shiny onyx depths. "You have made me free again, Vegeta and for that I could never let you go. At least not without a fight." He finished, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, God…Kakkarrot…." Vegeta whispered. All the pent-up emotions that he had kept hidden, finally bursting out in a rush, as he crushed his lips against the taller boy's. His body and soul singing with unimaginable joy as the realization of their shared love was finally released.

~~*~*~*~*

The two officers tightened their raincoats around them as they raced across the lawns to the storage rooms.

"Which room, Simon?" one of them asked, flicking his flashlight on as they walked down the long corridor.

"I think it's the very last one." Came the reply, "He said to check in the room where all the extra uniforms were left." 

"Right. Let's go."

*~*~*~*~

"Uuuhhhh…Vegetaaa!!" Kakkarrot moaned weakly, clutching the spiky locks as Vegeta sucked him off in slow but gentle strokes.

{ Tsk, tsk, tsk…can't write such graphic stuff here again, remember? So, you will have to make another detour to my site for the complete details * chuckles *  http://www.geocities.com/kiyasama/dragonballz }


	14. Chapter 14

Probably the longest chapter I have written and it has a bit of everything in it….so sit back and enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

Kakkarrot paced around the tiny room, his thoughts racing. In a few minutes, he would be summoned into the next room, where a group of ten senior officers were to question him and probably pass their final judgment on the spot. 

~ Court-martialed. I don't believe it. ~

Stopping beside the glass window, he stared out at the bustling Home grounds beneath him. The sun was out and it did little to reflect his mood at the moment. There was no doubt that he was going to be stripped of his ranking. Vegeta's trial date had been earlier that week and according to several sources, he hadn't reported the incident as rape, which was a good thing, for if he had, the repercussions would have been far worse. 

Juggling his memory, he tried to remember the last sentence given to an officer that had violated such a code.  His name had been Miko. The boy had been stripped of his title as Captain and had been expelled, for he had been caught taking a shower in the same stall with another officer. Extreme, yes, but that was the way of the Home.

Kakkarrot spun around sharply as the door creaked open. 

"Lieutenant." The senior officer called out, sticking his head in. "You may go into the room now."

"Thank you, sir." Kakkarrot replied quietly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he stepped towards his impending Fate.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked towards the administrative offices as quickly as he could. Today was supposed to be Kakkarrot's meeting with the board of officers and to be honest; Vegeta was now officially a nervous wreck. For the past week, he had been denied access to anywhere Kakkarrot was. He had not been allowed to speak or even look at the Lieutenant and his conscience had screamed that it had all been somehow his fault.

~ If only I had kept my big fat mouth shut. None of this would have happened. ~

Kakkarrot was in deep shit that much was certain. He wasn't sure as to what extent his punishment would be, but Vegeta was sure that the Lieutenant stood to loose his ranking and might even end up getting suspended. But, goddamit! He hadn't been raped. This was a consensual thing between the two of them. How could he make them see that? He had dutifully filed a report on the incident, and gone on trial himself, stating the case as it were, but he wasn't sure if that was going to make a dent in the final verdict or not.

Walking into the cool building, he walked up the imposing winding staircase, idly staring at the numerous trophies and pictures that graced the stony gray walls. He strode down the long hallway towards the 'Trial' room, but his pace began to slow down as he noticed the two officers that stood against the walls next to the solid oak doors. They both spun around as they heard his approach, staring at him in a mixture of distrust and hate (from Trunks' angle).

Saluting smartly in greeting, Vegeta stuck his hands into his fatigues and rocked back on his heels, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable in the others' presence. The door to the room was locked and a sign with the words 'In Session' was plastered on it. Smiling wanly at the stern-faced officers, he sat himself down on the conveniently placed bench against the cold wall.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked eventually, his voice cold enough to freeze steam.

"I came to see Kakk…the Lieutenant." Vegeta answered evenly, staring into the icy blue eyes.

"Weren't you forbidden to see the Lieutenant? Or do you need your ears washed out as well?"

"That will do, Trunks." Gohan said quietly, placing a strong hand on the tense shoulders. "He has been through enough himself."

"Like hell he has!" Trunks yelled angrily, shrugging the hand off. In one quick stride, he leaned towards Vegeta, stopping within inches of the blank features, and then spitting out in anger, he said, "Thanks to you, Kakkarrot is no longer going to be a First class Lieutenant. Hell! He isn't even going to be a Second class Lieutenant. He will become a 'nobody'. All his life, he had worked hard to reach this position. Fuck!! He was due to be promoted to Captain in a month's time! And now what? You come along and you screw everything up for him! You and your stupid little…."

He stopped short as he noticed the door to the room opening up. In a flash, all three boys straightened up and saluted in greeting as the group of high-ranking officers filed out of the room. Finally, a pale looking Kakkarrot stepped out, smiling softly at the worried looks that were etched on his friends' faces.

Immediately, Gohan and Trunks began bombarding him with questions, while Vegeta stood off silently in the corner watching the three boys. Not a very good time to feel jealous, but he couldn't help the acid that had risen to his throat as he watched Trunks practically drape himself over the taller boy's arm. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he began to walk slowly after them, noticing with a heavy heart that Kakkarrot had barely given him a nod of acknowledgement.

"So what happened?" Gohan asked, as they headed towards the staircase. "You were in there for hours."

"What did they say? What's gonna happen to you?" Trunks asked in fevered tones.

"One at a time." Kakkarrot said softly. "All right. They said that since Vegeta hadn't reported the incident as rape, my sentence was to be light…well as light as they could make it."

"Yeah…go on…" Gohan said.

"And since I officially have one more school year here, I would be allowed to take the exams and then if I pass, I would be sent on my way out."

"And what if you don't pass?"

"If I don't pass….I might be transferred to another Home."

"Damn…"

"But what about your…ranking?" Trunks asked quizzically.

"Oh, I have been stripped of that." Kakkarrot said tightly, trying hard to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. 

Gohan and Trunks winced and looked at each other. They knew how much it had meant to the now ex-Lieutenant. And it killed them to see that what he had worked so hard for had been taken away from him, for something so seamlessly trivial. With a hiss, Trunks spun around and glared at Vegeta, who had silently still been following them. 

"I hope you are happy now, Vegeta!!" Trunks spat out, wanting so much to punch the blank look on the smaller boy's face.

"That will do, Trunks." Kakkarrot said sharply. "I am as much as fault as he is."

"What?" Trunks gasped out in disbelief, spinning around to face the grim looking boy.

"You heard me. This was consensual. We both wanted it."

Trunks blinked for several seconds, before blurting out dazedly, "I..I…don't…understand…I thought you said…"

"I lied to you, Trunks." Kakkarrot said softly, noticing the look on his best friend's face. "I am sorry. Vegeta and I …"

"Shut up, Kakkarrot." Trunks said quietly. "Just shut up."

"Trunks…"

"I don't fucking believe you! You would throw away everything you worked for, for this…that…person?!"

"His name is Vegeta. And yes I would." Kakkarrot replied curtly, as they stared at each other in strained silence.

Vegeta would have jumped for joy, if not for the seriousness of the situation. Kakkarrot wasn't denying him. He was openly admitting his feelings to his friends and that in itself was a bold but dangerous step. Kakkarrot had lost his ranking and was only allowed to remain in school until his examinations were over. All in all the boy's life was heading towards ruin but Vegeta didn't care… at the moment. He was too happy. That little prick, Trunks, had finally been put in his place.

"I don't know if I can ever understand you, Kakkarrot." Trunks finally said, turning his head away. "I guess I am going to have to…eventually. I hope you are happy with him….although he will be leaving in what…two days? Good luck, friend." And nodding to Gohan, he walked out of the building without another glance.

"He will come around… hopefully." Gohan said, staring after the disappearing boy.

"So…when do you plan on telling him?" Kakkarrot asked suddenly, earning himself a quick blush and a startled gasp from the Captain.

"What…what…are you talking about? You don't think…I have…"

"Come on, Gohan. I have seen the way you look at him from time to time. For chrissakes, tell him already."

"I can't! He might never want to be friends with me again!" Gohan blurted out in a hushed whisper.

"Gohan." Kakkarrot said softly, resting his hands on his best friend's shoulder. "He is going to need you when I am gone. So do yourself a favor and tell him. Okay? Trust me, after the initial shock wears off, everything will work out just fine."

"But…but…you know the way he feels about you and I don't think…"

"Have you really spoken to him about it? Trunks and I had something…but it is not the same as…" At this point Kakkarrot stopped, his face flushing lightly as he nodded towards Vegeta. "It is not the same as…what I have with Vegeta. You do understand, don't you?"

Gohan took a quick glance at the now blushing Vegeta, who was trying very hard to ignore the conversation as best as he could, and turning back to his red-faced friend he replied, a small smile crossing his face.

"I don't believe it, Kakkarrot. You and Vegeta?" He shook his head in amazement for a moment, before continuing again. "I…fine, I will tell him. But you will burn in hell for this, you know that don't you, Ka-Chan?"

"You and me both." Kakkarrot replied laughing, and turning around to give Vegeta a small smile, he followed the grinning Captain out into the warm sunshine. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Gosh. You are so lucky. I wish I were going back home tomorrow." Mizuno said, stuffing another forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Yeah. I envy you. I have about two more months in this place." Yazuha added, drinking his milk in record time and tossing the empty carton onto his tray.

"It sucks!" Akira muttered, giving a mock glare to the smug-looking Vegeta.

"Oh, shut up, all of you." Vegeta said lightly, pushing his own food around his plate. "And finish your blasted meals."

"Your last dinner here…"

"Your last night here…"

"Your last sleeping on cold lumpy beds and having to wake up at ungodly hours and scrub toilets and listen to crap and…"

"Alright already!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the snickering boys in irritation. "You don't have to draw it out. Thank God, I am leaving! I have had it with you bakas!"

"And we love you too, Vegeta." Akira said, sniggering. 

"We will miss you, you know." Yazuha said solemnly. "Come back and visit us sometime."

~ Not if I can help it. ~

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta replied. Getting up from his chair, he announced sharply. "I am done here."

"But you hardly touched your food." Akira spoke out.

"Can I have it?" Mizuno begged.

"Whatever." Vegeta pushed the tray towards the hungry boy and trying hard not to show the reason for his distress, he shoved his shaking hands into his pockets and walked nonchalantly towards the exit doors. Kakkarrot and his friends had just walked into the cafeteria and Vegeta had been unable to sit still any longer. Stealing a peek at the ex-Lieutenant with an anguish that filled his heart, he let out a small sigh, hoping that the he would be recognized and smiled at or something. Nothing. Kakkarrot made no attempts to even glance his way. Feeling stupid and ridiculous, Vegeta grit his teeth in bitterness and with a snarl, he stalked out of the room, never looking back.

~*~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot carried his tray to his table, trying very hard to ignore the boy that seemed to make him want to loose his inhibitions in a flash. He had caught sight of Vegeta immediately he had walked into the room and to his annoyance and slight embarrassment; he had felt a light giddy happiness flow through him. Painful as it was, he couldn't look at Vegeta. He did not want to draw more attention to the already swirling news about their escapades together. 

Pushing his food around his plate, he tried to keep his mind focused on the conversation being held in front of him. Gohan was acting on his advice and was beginning to show Trunks his feelings, not so obvious of course, but the hints were there. Trunks wasn't quite sure on what to make of Gohan's extra attention, but he was grateful…he had had a pretty rough day. Kakkarrot stole a glance at Vegeta's table, noticing that he was about to leave the room. Gripping his fork tightly, he quickly turned his face away, when he saw that Vegeta had glanced his way.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at his plate in false concentration. ~ Do not look. Do not look. ~ Stabbing his steak with extra roughness and shoving it into his mouth. He turned towards his friends again, pretending to be interested, but seeing and hearing nothing. 

Eventually, raising his head again, he saw that Vegeta had left the room and slowly releasing tensed up muscles, he sighed in pain. The next twenty-fours was going to be a bitch.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta tossed restlessly on his bed. He was to leave in approximately twelve hours. He would have to head down to the main lobby to pick up his regular clothes and then meet his father at the front gates. He should have been happy, elated, ecstatic, overwhelmed, but all he seemed to feel was a dull emptiness that threatened to make him scream in frustration. He needed to see Kakkarrot. He had to!

Sitting up abruptly, he reached beneath his pillow for his flashlight. Flicking it on, he looked around the room, noticing that his roommates were still fast asleep. ~ Good. ~ According to the clock, it was almost one in the morning. He figured he could make it to the senior quarters and then make it back before the rising bell. Getting off the bed, he tiptoed on his bare-feet out to the door and opening it gingerly, he stuck his head out and looked around, making sure that no one was about. Satisfied that he was alone, he shut the door behind him and began to tiptoe as fast as he could down the stairs and out of the building before he could be caught.

He froze against the brick walls as he noticed the sounds of two senior officers laughing float towards him. Holding his breath, for what seemed like eons, he let it out only when the officers had finally gone by. Thankfully, there would be no Major Flint to block his way or anything. The pesky Major had been 'released' and only God knew where the hell he had been sent. Vegeta braced himself and with a quick bolt, he raced across the lawns towards the senior quarters, hoping and praying that no one would be awake.

As luck would have it, some officers were still awake. Cursing underneath his breath, Vegeta bit his lip as he thought of a way to get to the room. ~ The window! ~ Running around the building, he stopped beneath the darkened windows and craning his neck, he noticed that the walls were relatively smooth and had nothing to really lean on. Growling in frustration, he eventually noticed the large oak tree that graced the side of the building. ~ Hmm…the branches seem to be leaning towards Kakkarrot's room….If I could just… ~ With determination, he began climbing the tree as quickly as he could. Reaching the semi-sturdy branches, he began crawling towards the elusive window. 

"Whoa." He said, his heart thudding fast as the branches swayed dangerously. ~ Please, don't make me fall. Just a little bit more. ~ He stretched out his hands to try and grip the window ledge. The branches swayed again and Vegeta had to grip the tree limb tightly once more. Hugging the tree tight, he tried to catch his breath. There was no way he was going to give in now. He had come too far. Leaning out again, he tried to will his fingers to reach the ledge again.

~ Almost…there…~

"What the hell are you doing?" came the amused voice of that wonderfully familiar voice.

"Kakkarrot!"

"Yes, Vegeta. Why are you hanging off a tree?" he drawled lazily, enjoying the furious blush that had darkened the other boy's face, as he leaned out of the now opened window.

"I am not hanging off a tree!" Vegeta snapped out, trying to stop the happy glow he was starting to feel.

"Oh? Well then, I guess I can't let you in…since you aren't out there." He sneered lightly, as he began to shut the window again.

"No! I mean…yes! I am here! So open…please…I need to see you." Vegeta said hurriedly, nearly falling out of the tree in his haste.

"Alright then. Careful now. Give me your hand." Kakkarrot said, clasping the strong hands in his firm grip.

He smiled inwardly as Vegeta tried to make his way in. Frankly, he had found it hard to sleep as well. Knowing that Vegeta was to leave in the morning had left him morose and cranky and now sleepless. And so it had come as a pleasant shock and surprise to hear the noises outside his window, only to see the very cause of his restlessness nearly try to kill himself, all in his attempt to reach him. If he had been a hopeless romantic, he might have called the scenario just that, but since he wasn't, he figured he would have probably done the same thing himself. He intended to enjoy their last hours together and he had made sure that would be no interference this time.

Vegeta allowed himself to be pulled into the darkened room, gasping as Kakkarrot pulled him tightly against his body and then moaning weakly as his lips were seized in a soul-searing kiss. The two bodies burned with a fever that threatened to snap their sanity. Finally releasing each other for air, they both began to strip each other out of their clothes. They didn't need to waste their energy with words. The hours were going by fast and they were running out of time.

~*~*~*~

"It's three o'clock, Kakkarrot." Vegeta muttered against the sweaty chest, his own slick body cuddled up tightly against the older boy, as he traced lazy circles around a sensitive nub. "I will be leaving in about six hours."

"Stop talking about that, Vegeta. You are going to get me depressed." Kakkarrot said lightly, stroking the dark hair softly.

"I am depressed, Kakkarrot." Vegeta said suddenly, sitting up and resting his head fully on the solid chest as he stared deeply into the shiny dark eyes. "I never thought I would miss leaving this place."

"This place or me?" Kakkarrot teased, sliding his hands down the smaller boy's body as he rested his hands on the smooth curve of the taut cheeks.

"You know, I meant you….ahhh…" Vegeta moaned softly as he felt Kakkarrot slide his penis into him again. Shutting his eyes, he began panting in short breaths as he allowed the swollen flesh to caress his inner walls.

"I will miss you, Vegeta." Kakkarrot gasped out, as he increased his thrusting motion.

"I…ahhhh….oh, god!…Kakkarrot!" Vegeta groaned out, as his lips were seized again, stealing away his incoherent words. With great reluctance he withdrew from the sweet torment. Sitting up and keeping his eyes pinned on Kakkarrot's, he raised himself off the thrusting organ and with a softly whispered, 'I love you…' he impaled himself on the waiting flesh, both of them hissing sharply to control their screams. For the next several minutes, he would lift himself almost all the way out and then thrust back down with such brute force that it succeeded in taking their breaths away. 

He was sobbing silently now and he could care less if it made him look like he was a weak crybaby. He would never see Kakkarrot again. This was their last night together and Vegeta intended to remember it for as long as he lived. And with a desperation that was reciprocated, he pounded himself onto Kakkarrot, clasping the other boy's hands in a death grip as their lips met in sweet communion. Sweat, heat and the scent of their lovemaking overwhelmed their senses, causing them to lose touch with anything that came close to reality. Vegeta withdrew his lips as he felt his vision disappear. A whirlwind of color danced behind his eyes as he approached the plateau of desire. He was about to fall and by God! he was taking Kakkarrot with him. Throwing his head back, in ecstasy, he growled out,

"Oh God! Kakkarrot!!"

"Vegetaaaaa!!"

The final explosion was devastating, earth shattering, mind-blowing, unlike anything they had ever experienced in their lives. For long minutes, they clutched each other, the sticky evidence of their coupling coated over their stomachs and thighs, tremors wracking their satiated bodies, waiting for the aftershocks to subside. With a weak grunt, they collapsed limply onto the rumpled sheets, slowly giving in to the blissful darkness that over took them.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta ran the comb through his hair again as he stared sightlessly into the mirror. He was back into the clothes he had worn the first day he had arrived. The dark blue long-sleeved shirt and dark slacks were a bit loose on him now, but they still fitted just fine. His face had lost that innocent look that his mother kept insisting was baby cute. Instead, it was now filled with wisdom and evidence of the hard experiences he had gone through. If one had looked a bit closer, he or she might have noticed the dull luster in his eyes. Ironic, since it was the day he was supposed to be full of good cheer. He was miserable and only his aching heart knew the reason.

"Vegeta? Your father is here." 

Vegeta nodded at the officer in acknowledgement and sighing, he dropped the borrowed comb and walked slowly out of the building. His father was there all right, standing beside an apparently newly owned convertible, the older man's face wreathed in a glowing beam that couldn't be contained.

Vegeta walked towards the smiling man, feeling a small smile grace his own face.

"Hiya, son!" 

"Hi, dad." Vegeta replied, allowing himself to be embraced.

"God! It's been so long. I have missed you, if I may say so myself." 

"I missed you too, dad."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Umm…not quite. I just have to do one more thing. I will be right back."

"Uh…Okay…" the father, said puzzled as he watched his son jog off towards the buildings again.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta ran as fast as he could, past the jogging/marching squads and shouting officers.  ~ Just one last time. Just need to see him one last time. ~

"Hey, Vegeta. What are you still doing here?" Gohan asked, stopping the speeding boy.

"I am looking for Kakkarrot. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He just left the cafeteria. I saw him heading towards the schoolrooms. You might just…"

"Thanks!" Vegeta shouted, not waiting for Gohan to finish, as he took off for the said building.

~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot smiled at the junior recruit in gratitude, as he tucked his books underneath his arms. Walking out of the cafeteria, he decided that a quick stop at Professor Dan's psychology class couldn't hurt. He needed to brush up on his notes anyways. 

Vegeta had finally left after they had made love for the third time that morning and both of them had still been unwillingly to let the other go. They had spent the remaining half hour talking about everything and nothing. He had disclosed his most private thoughts with the smaller boy and had in turn enjoyed the stories that Vegeta had regaled him with. Unconsciously, he rubbed his chest as he felt the dull ache of loss and pain fill him again. Vegeta should have left by now, back to his real world, to his friends, to his warm and loving family. 

~ I am going to miss you like hell. Please don't forget me. ~

"Vegeta…." He whispered lightly, before jerking his head up as he heard his name being yelled out. Turning around quickly, he blinked in astonishment as he saw the approaching figure. "Vegeta?"

~*~*~*~*~

Sure enough, Vegeta found Kakkarrot walking towards the classrooms, his books tucked underneath his arms. Vegeta began to scream out his name, not caring about the weird looks he received. He watched as Kakkarrot spun around, the look of surprise clearly etched on his face.

"Vegeta? What are you still doing…"

"I came to say goodbye." Vegeta said, panting for air as he stopped in front of the taller boy, having to restrain himself from jumping into his arms and kissing him in front of the entire school.

"Oh." Kakkarrot replied dully. Kami! He didn't want to do this. He hated goodbyes.  "Well, then…" he continued, sticking his free hand out for a handshake. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Vegeta." 

Vegeta swallowed tightly against the lump that was now stuck in his throat as he clasped the strong hands in front of him, hands that had known him more intimately than any body else in his life. 

"The plea…pleasure was all mine, Kakkarrot." Vegeta said softly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I will never forget you."

"Neither will I." Came the quiet reply, neither boy wanting to release the other's hands.

"Will…will…I ever see you again?" Vegeta asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I don't know, Vegeta. I take my exams in a few weeks and then I might be leaving this place in a few months. So…"

"God…"Vegeta whispered, a tear breaking free, as he swiped it away quickly. "I wish….Maybe you could come and visit…"

Kakkarrot shook his head, knowing that that possibility might never happen. "You better leave, Vegeta. It looks like they are coming to get you." He said, nodding towards the approaching figures of Vegeta's father and another officer.

Nodding in understanding, he finally withdrew his hands from the warm grip, feeling a slight chill at the loss and then raising a hand to his chest; he made an 'I love you' sign, smiling as Kakkarrot duplicated the gesture. 

"I guess this is it." Vegeta sighed, watching as his father came towards him. Turning back to other boy, he continued softly, "Goodbye, Kakkarrot. Good luck in your exams and whatever else you plan to do in your life or…."

"Take care now, Vegeta. And don't get into any more trouble…or something." Kakkarrot said, earning a chuckle from the smaller boy.

"Is…umm… everything alright, son?" 

"Yeah, dad. Just saying goodbye…to a… friend. Let's go."

And giving a final wave to Kakkarrot, he spun around and sticking his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, Vegeta walked alongside his father, kicking morosely at a stone on the ground. He turned his head around again, watching as Kakkarrot made his way into one of the classes. Sighing, he turned back to meet the questioning glance from his father.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were sorry to be leaving this place."

"Maybe." Vegeta snapped curtly, not wanting to speak about his private business with his father right now.

The older man shrugged, coming to the conclusion that maybe his son needed the space and time to come to grips with his freedom.  

The two men walked into the waiting vehicle and slid into the leather seats silently. 

"Time to hit the road!" Father said to son cheerily.

Vegeta gave the older man a wan smile and turned his head to look out the window. He watched as the car drove down the long driveway, passing places he had called home for four long months. He almost felt sorry for the new recruits, at least they wouldn't have to put up with Flint. 

~ Kakkarrot…~

He listened idly as the sound of the metal gates opened. He was free again. Away from the dark gloom of the Home. Away from the sleepness nights and long days. Away from the boy he loved.  Twisting around on his seat, he watched as the gates began to shut back slowly, successfully hiding the large, intimidating building that was the Robert Smith Home. Spinning around again, Vegeta clenched his fists and bit his lower lip as he felt his eyes well up, and he had to stare out of the window quickly to prevent his father from seeing his state of despair.

"Are you sure you are all right, son?" the father asked again, concern now etched in his voice.

"I am fine, dad. I will be just fine." Came the listless reply, as the car sped down the long highway towards the 'real world'.

/ducks from angry mob of angst protesters/ eep! I swear it! I had nothing to do with it! One more to go….hopefully it turns out to be a happy ending…^-^


	15. Chapter 15/Epilogue

/ peeks in warily, clutching papers in hand/…eheheh…/coughs/…well, this is it folks! The Grand Finale! /eyes the hanging death threats and torture devices above her head/…Hopefully, I don't get killed…Enjoy! /darts waaaaaaay out of range/

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

"Thank you, sir!" The spiky haired boy shouted to the cab driver, as he shouldered the carryall bag. 

Lifting his only suitcase, he walked up the short flight of stairs to the building with the words 'Kame Hall' written on the side. He smiled at the group of girls that waved and giggled in his direction, each of them wearing practically next to nothing, all in the great cause of looking fashionable.  

~ The stuff girls go through…~

His main concern now was to make sure he didn't get lost. He could see the number of new students that were bustling in and out of the building. Many carrying so much luggage, that they nearly toppled him down several times. Cardboard boxes, books, computers, school bags, mattresses, blankets, sleeping bags, mini refrigerators and even sofas were loitered about the hallways as students tried to figure out which room belonged to whom. The boy grit his teeth as he felt himself shoved again and finally having enough, he stuck the note he had been holding in his hand into his mouth, before forcefully making his way towards the stairs. 

Cries of 'Hey, watch where you are going!' and 'Take it easy, buddy!' filled his ears, as he shoved his way up. He was looking for room 203 and he was determined to find it at all costs. Getting onto the next floor, he noticed with a relieved sigh, that it was relatively empty. Taking his time, he began looking for his new room.

"Hey, cutie!" came a light singsong voice next to his ear.

Spinning around sharply, the boy stared at the beautiful dark-haired girl, feeling a responding grin come unto his face. She was dressed in a pretty-looking sundress that highlighted strong shoulders and creamy perfect skin. Long, dancer-like legs completed the amazing figure and it took him several minutes to realize he was staring. Blushing in embarrassment, he muttered out the first thing that came to his mind,

"Could you show me to Room 203?"

"Room 203?" The girl asked, perfect shaped eyebrows rising up in amusement.

"Yeah. I am supposed to be going there..."

"Oh…damn. And here I thought you were going to be my roomie…"

"I am your roomie, you dolt!" came the voice of another girl, this time with shocking blue hair and eyes to match. She was dressed in similar fashion and was sucking on a Popsicle, "Hi! I am Bulma. This here is Chi-chi, my ever wonderful roommate."

"Oh, please!" Chi-chi said, waving her hands away in dismissal. "We've gotta show him to his new room, B-Chan."

"Oh? What room is that? And do you have a name, handsome?"

The boy flushed again and he answered quickly, "My name is Kakkarrot and I need to be in Room…"

"203. You know who stays there, right?" Chi-chi interrupted, winking at Bulma.

"203?! Oh, my!" Bulma replied, giggling.

Kakkarrot began to feel irritated. Were they going to show him his room or what? About to make his excuses to leave the laughing girls, Chi-chi spoke up again.

"Sorry, Kakka…whatever. We are first years too and all this is pretty exciting for us. It's just that we met the owner of the room already, and let us just say that he isn't exactly 'Mr. Friendly'."

~ Oh, God! I am stuck with another loser…although your last roommate was….~ 

Shaking his head, he pushed away the thoughts that were about to fill his head. 

"What Chi-chi is trying to say is that, your new roommate doesn't talk much. Very quiet guy likes to keep to himself and all that." Bulma continued, looking at what was apparently his new room.

"Yeah. Kind of Mr. Mystery man…hehehe…" Chi-chi giggled as she began walking towards the door. "Here you go! I don't think he is in right now. Do you want us to help you unpack?" She asked coyly, batting long lashes in flirtation.

"Uhh…no thanks. I can handle it from here." Kakkarrot said quickly, hoping he didn't sound to rude, but he was getting tired and handling two highly oversexed teenage girls was not in his repertoire for the evening.

"Let's go, Chi-chi. I think he wants us to leave." Bulma said, before yanking her friends arm and pulling her into their own room which was fortunately or unfortunately two doors away from Kakkarrot's.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Kakkarrot took a deep breath and with a resigned sigh he walked into the neat room, wondering what the fates had in store for him in this coming school year.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta lifted up the new computer box and nearly collided with another student, who had the general courtesy to say, 'Watch where you are going, shorty!!'

"Fuck you too, asshole!!" Vegeta yelled back, grunting as his back protested the sharp turn he had made. Wincing in slight pain, he began to make his way towards his room. 

~ Thank God, I moved in a week earlier. ~

Vegeta had been impatient, to tell the truth. He had wanted to leave the house so badly that he had pressured his panicky mother and concerned father into making him leave for his college room a week before the official moving date. He had been among the first ten students to arrive and they had been given a choice of rooms to choose from. Vegeta had fallen in love with Room 203 at first sight. It wasn't the Grand Marriott Hotel or anything, but it had a great view of the side lawns, which led out to the sparkling river that flowed right beside the building. The layout of the room itself was pretty impressive. Large enough to contain two large beds and extras, he had naturally, chosen the space beside the window. His roommate would have to make do with the view to the other school buildings. He had set up his excess luxury items, which included a small refrigerator and a TV. His trusty old Five-Disc CD changer was with him and his computer, which he was carrying at the moment, would complete the picture. He was in heaven, and he could only hope that his new roommate wouldn't turn out to be a jerk or a loser or both.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma sang out, peeking her head out of her door. "Could you help me with something, pleeeassssee? I think my computer is broken."

~ Damn these girls!! ~ Vegeta swore under his breath. Ever since he had arrived here, he had had the unfortunate luck of having two screeching girls as his next-door roommates. They bothered him for everything and it was taking all of his self-control, not to bash something after spending just a few seconds with them.

"Get someone else to fix it. I am busy!" He snapped.

"Please Veggie-Chan. I need it for my school work…"

"My name is Vegeta! V-E-G-E-T-A! Not Veggie-Chan! Not Vee! Not Geta! Just plain, Vegeta! Is that so hard to say?!"

"Gosh! You don't have to be such a creep, VEGETA!!"

"Grrrr…."

"So are you going to help me or what?"

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled, dropping the box in anger.

Bulma stepped away from the door, as Vegeta nearly collided into her, smiling softly behind the scowling boy. Yeah, this school year was definitely going to be fun!

~*~*~*~*~

Kakkarrot stared open-mouthed at his roommates' side of the room. He couldn't believe it. Every possible modern electronic equipment graced the small space. Dropping his suitcase, he walked over, touching and looking at each machine in growing amazement. He could already tell that his roommate was, one, loaded, and two, not very tidy. The bed made with a black silky sort of bed-sheet, was in a mess. Books were littered around the place; stacks of CD's not placed properly (some even left opened), clothes not properly hung up…

~ Sheeshh…kinda reminds me of Vegeta. ~

He smiled softly as the name came to his mind again. It had been six months since he had last seen his former roommate and although he missed the boy terribly, he had buried himself in his studies, intent on passing his exams and getting the coveted scholarship to any college of his choice. He had more than passed. His overall test scores were so astounding that he had received offers from schools he had never dreamed would even consider him. In the end he had chosen this one, The Prentice College, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Well known for its' production of high achievers, it was also known as the school of the wealthy. And Kakkarrot knew that he did not fit the latter.

Walking over to his side of the room, he began to unpack his relatively small belongings. (I mean compared to his roommate's, he might as well have brought only his underwear). Gohan and Trunks were planning to visit him this weekend. They were both a couple now and Kakkarrot couldn't be happier for his best friends. Gohan was finally planning to leave the Home. He and Trunks had both decided to attend college themselves and so they would be taking their own qualifying exams in a few weeks.

He walked to his closet and began to hang up his clothes, making a mental note to himself to do some shopping with the little money he had saved up. He needed some new stuff, obviously. Effectively hidden away from the door, he did not notice the creaky sound it made as it opened up slowly to reveal his new roommate.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta glared at the smiling girls. There had been nothing really wrong with the computer and Vegeta knew that Bulma was a science whiz kid, so the point of him going in there at all was beyond him.

"I hope you girls will at least give me a minute of peace. I have some serious work to do."

"Okay Vegg….Vegeta." Bulma quickly corrected herself, as Vegeta was about to open his mouth again to complain.

"Hope you enjoy your new roommate!" Chi-chi said, eliciting a puzzled look from the boy. The girls had kept mentioning his roommate at every turn, giggling and whispering like they had discovered some hidden secret. His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him and he couldn't wait to see the mystery person himself.

Nearly running out of the sudden claustrophobic room, he picked up his computer box and began to walk carefully to his room. The door was slightly ajar. ~ Thank God. ~ And so using his foot, he pushed open the door gingerly, backing slowly into the room. He suddenly froze as a familiar scent kicked into his senses. 

~ No! It can't be him…so many people have that kind of scent…it just can't be….~

His heart was thudding so fast now, he could barely think straight. His palms became sweaty and it took all of his strength not to drop the box he was holding. Stepping fully into the room, he kicked the door shut and with abated breath, he stared at the shadow of a shape… the hair….

"Kakkarrot?" He called out in a hushed whisper. A sense of disbelief and slight fear flowed through him as he feverishly begged that this not be another figment of his imagination.

The taller boy spun around sharply, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he stared at the apparition in front of him.

"Ve...Ve…Vegeta?" Kakkarrot called out shakily, unconsciously dropping the shirt that he was about to hang up. "It…it can't be…I thought…"

Vegeta was paralyzed. His body numb with so many emotions that was hard to define. He wanted to scream, to yell out to anyone who cared to listen. This was too much. He barely recognized the tears of joy that had begun to fall silently down his cheeks (inwardly he cursed himself for being such a damn crybaby), but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, when he had practically given up all hope of ever seeing Kakkarrot again, the Fates had seen it fit to send him his way.

A stunned silence filled the room as each sought for something to say. Finally, Kakkarrot snapped out of his dazed stupor and with a small smirk, he folded his arms and growled in a mock threatening voice,

"Well…of all the losers I could have been stuck with. It just had to be you, ne, Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked for several moments trying to let the words sink in. Feeling a responding smile on his own face, he dropped the box he had been carrying and folding his own arms, he growled back threateningly.

"Well…Lieutenant. It seems we have to establish our selves some ground rules here, don't we?"

Vegeta nearly burst out laughing at the look on Kakkarrot's face, as he threw out the very words that the former officer had used in his earlier days at the Home. Walking up to him, with a wicked glint in his eye, he suddenly pushed the startled boy unto the unmade bed and collapsing on top of Kakkarrot, Vegeta drawled lazily,

"And guess what, Kakkarrot?"

"What, Vegeta?" came the husky reply, as strong hands clasped the lean waist.

"I fully intend to start establishing them, right now…."

~*~*~*~*~

The two girls pressed their ears against the door, twin frowns of bemusement etched on their faces.

"I didn't figure he was gay." Bulma said, biting her lower lip.

"Well, it seems that they both are. Damn it!! Why are all the great guys gay?!! It's not fair!!" Chi-chi wailed.

"Oh well, at least we can bug them both this upcoming year." Bulma said, putting a reassuring arm around her friend's neck. "Who knows we might even make them straight again."

"I doubt it. The noises those guys make…."

"Yeah. You would think they hadn't done it in years…."

~*~*~*~

Three hours and several different sexual positions later, two sweaty bodies lay tangled up within silken sheets, as wouldn't you believe it, the soothing sounds of Enya, floated around the darkened room. From beneath the covered material, a low voice spoke out softly,

"I guess we wouldn't be needing the extra bed, Kakkarrot."

"Hmm…" came the lazy reply.

Contented silence.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm…"

"Why is this music on again?"

A light blush. "Baka! It is our special…umm…song…"

"Huh?"

Vegeta sat up and stared in disbelief at his mate, his face now dotted with twin spots of red. "The music we first…made out to…don't you remember?"

A sudden wicked grin flicked across Kakkarrot's face and in a sudden move, he pulled Vegeta back beneath the sheets, smothering his surprised yelp with his lips.

"Of course, I remember." Kakkarrot whispered huskily, finally releasing the smaller boy. "I just love seeing you embarrassed. You always have this cute looking blush…"

"Why you…hmph!" Vegeta snorted lightly, feeling his whole body tingle happily.

Another comfortable silence fell, as both boys lay within the warm confines of each other, savoring the peace and pleasure of finally being together. Eventually, with a heartfelt sigh, Vegeta murmured thickly against the taller boy's chest, hoping that the words he was planning to say, would be filled with the utmost sincerity.

"Kakkarrot?"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"I will always love you, Kakkarrot."

"Hai, Vegeta." Came the quiet reply, "And I will always love you, no matter what the consequences may be."

**~ THE END ~**

/ shuffles back in and bows gratefully/….So it did turn out happy after all! Sorry all ye, Gohan/Trunks fanatics, their relationship somehow refused to 'come out'…get it…come…out…/cracks up at her own joke…hears the crickets chirping and stops/…/coughs/…right…A special and heartfelt thank you to everyone and I mean EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE of you that enjoyed and took the time to write your thoughts on it. I had a blast writing this one (AU rules!!)

And so to celebrate…./pulls out the large three-tiered chocolate frosting cake/…dig in folks! Let the sinful pleasures begin!

/bows and exits out. /


End file.
